So Wrong, It's Right
by CherryFreezie777
Summary: A L and Light yaoi story. It basically takes place right after Light regained his memory. At this point, he and L are actually very good friends. But Light can't help but want more.Warning: OOC-ness,Yaoi,Lemon and other stuff.Enjoy and please review!
1. Make You Smile

**So Wrong, It's Right **

**By: Kelly T. **

Chapter One: Make You Smile

L and Light sat in front of the computer screen once again, still on that Kira case. They've been in front of that damn computer for hours! Lights eyes burned so much from staring at it for so long.

"_Must…stay…awake,"_ thought Light. L turned to see his friend dosing off.

"_Poor Light-Kun_," thought L as he kept staring at Light, still using all his ability to stay awake.

"Light?" asked L, shyly.

"What is it, Ryuuzaki?" asked Light rather rudely

"Um, maybe we should take a break I mean-"

"No! We MUST keep investigating" exclaimed Light as he turned his head to face the screen again. "_It's a trick_," he thought "_He'll think I'm Kira if I take a break now. Oh, god I'm so tired and my eyes feel so heavy…_"

"Light..."

"No! I'm fine," he exclaimed again. "Honest." he said, yawning. He didn't last two more seconds before his face slammed the desk and he went off to dream land. L just stared at the figure passed out on his desk. "_I should get him to bed_," thought L.

L then got up from his usual position and picked up Light bridal style. He then walked to the bedroom Light and he shared and dropped Light safely onto the bed. L then tucked in his friend tight and then sat next to him on the bed in his trademark position. L just watched as Light inhale and then slowly exhaled and mumbled incomprehensible things in his sleep. He seemed so peaceful. L got such a strong urge to stroke his face, it seemed so soft to him. L bit his lower lip and just succumbed to his urges. The back of his hand gently caressed Light's baby soft face then made it's way to Light's hair. Then he quickly stopped when he heard something that startled him immensely. From Light's lips escaped a small moan. _"Could he really have enjoyed that? I mean, I never really thought he, er, 'went that way'_," thought L. He smiled.

"Mmm, Ryuuzaki," said Light in his sleep, as he turned to the opposite side. L's smile disappeared and his face turned bright red. He really liked Light, so of course this made him both happy and nervous. He liked everything about Light Yagami. He liked how his light, chestnut brown hair was styled all the time and how soft and tidy it looked. He liked how his brown eyes glistened every time he sat in front of the computer. He liked how he speaks and makes everything sound smart. He especially likes it when he says his name and makes it sound like something beautiful even if he yells it out sometimes. But there's something that he doesn't like but loves about Light Yagami and that's his beautiful lips. Oh how L would just love to just give him a quick peck on those oh so beautiful lips, just to see how he tastes like (hopefully as sweet as the strawberries he devours every waking moment :3).

'_No, I couldn't. He's my friend and most possibly Kira. It's too risky.' _thought L as he put his index finger in his mouth and thought. As L quietly saw his friend sleep, Light was dreaming.

_He was dreaming of L and him on their bed, kissing roughly as Light tugged on L's shirt. L giggled and wouldn't let Light take it off. Light wanted him so bad. Why did he have to tease him so much? Light, instead, put his hand down L's pants. He stroked L's dick slowly and rubbed his tip. L moaned and whimpered. Light loved the sounds he made. He also loved how L squirmed from underneath him. He loved this control he had over his lover. Light then brushed his lips on L's again, only this time L tried to say something. "Light?" asked L as they finally parted lips. "Yes, Ryuuzaki?" L blushed at the way he said his name then said "I-I can't take it anymore! P-please, Light, make love to me!" Light smiled sinisterly and then slowly took his hand out of L's pants. He stroked his face and looked into the insomniacs eyes "Only for you, my love" said Light before crashing his lips onto L's. _

"AH!" screamed Light as he woke up in a cold sweat, panting. He looked around his bedroom and saw L's frightened expression as he kept staring at him with those blank eyes. '_Oh it was just a dream. Shit." _said Light mentally. Light felt like shit. He liked L, no, _adored_ L but his mind and heart just love to play games with him. He sighed.

"Light-kun, are you alright?" said L as he comforted his friend from the nightmare he just had. Light didn't know what to say. _Should I just come clean? Tell him how I really feel?_ He sighed in defeat before he finally spoke. "It's nothing, Ryuuzaki. Thank you for your concern though." said Light with a small smile, hiding the hurt he felt inside. L smiled back to the chestnut haired teen "That's what friends are for," he paused "Are you positive you are alright? That was quite a nightmare you must have had,"

"What the hell are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" replied Light, coldly. How could he think he had a nightmare? That was probably the best damn dream he has ever had! His dick still throbbed with the thought of L and him, licking each other in the most private of areas. Licking L all over his porcelain, god-like body; his moans the only thing that filled the room. _"Take me, Light!"_ he would say and Light would happily oblige. The sweet taste of his warm skin on his tongue. Light almost lost it as these vulgar thoughts ran through his mind once again of the two lovers that could never be. L, the greatest detective the world has ever known and Light Yagami, the god of the new world. He shuddered at his new title.

"_I, Light Yagami am Kira. I'm a killer, a murderer, maybe even a bad person. But if only people knew the reason why I use this god forsaken Death Note for, maybe they would understand. Maybe L would understand. Know that we're not so different after all." _

Light finally got back to reality and smiled back at the onyx haired detective "I assure you Ryuuzaki I am perfectly fine," L simply nodded "Well you should really try to get some sleep you seem very tired," said L as he saw his one and only friend trying desperately once more to stay awake. '_He so beautiful_,' thought L. L has never felt so overwhelmed by these strange feeling he has had since he first laid eyes on the prime Kira suspect. '_What could this strange feeling be?'_ thought L. '_could it be…Love?!' _

"Light-kun, have you ever been in…" he paused and put his index to his lips, regretting what he just asked.

"Have I ever been what Ryuzaki?" asked Light rather confused of what L might have asked. L didn't know whether to tell Light or just keep his feelings bottled up inside. _If I tell Light about my feelings I just might lose the only friend I have. I'm 89.9 percent sure of it._ This made L bow his head a little. "Ryuzaki," said Light in a voice so low and faint L could barely hear what Light just said.

L looked up at his friend, his blank eyes and expression making Light all more aroused. Light then groaned as his forehead hit L's shoulder. This startled L a little but he became less startled when he heard Light inhale then slowly exhale. Light was asleep.

L didn't move or anything, he didn't want to wake him. He tried so hard not to wrap his arms around Light's slender figure. Again, he subsumed to his urges. He slowly and hesitantly wrapped both his arms around Light's waist. He loved how he felt, so warm against his skin. He could sit here with him for eternity. He held him a little tighter, knowing he may never have this opportunity again.

Light felt oddly very comfortable and warm with L's strong arms around him. Light smiled a little and snuggled against L's chest, hoping this moment would stay with him forever. He tried to fall asleep but he just couldn't, those thoughts of L and himself, doing what lovers usually do, still haunted his mind. Those vulgar yet beautiful thoughts of Light and L made Light never want to wake up but also hurt him because in the real world, all they are and all they'll ever be is both enemies and friends. Light felt like crying

'_No. L is a wonderful person who deserves to be with someone equally as wonderful. But what if that wonderful person could be… me? I want it to be me but, with me being Kira and all, do I really seem to be wonderful? Would L love me if I was Kira or not? Would I be able to love him even if he is the great detective L and will stop at nothing to capture Kira? Am I good for him? Is he too good for me? God, I don't even know.' _

Light buried his face in L's chest, remembering all the good yet annoying times he'd spent with Ryuuzaki. One that never left his mind no matter how much he tried was the time L and himself went to the park. This time it was…different. This feeling, the feeling of butterflies in the stomach; the feeling of his heart beating faster yet slower with each look into those obsidian eyes. There was no denying it. He was in love. Light closed his eyes and let his mind replay that wonderful day in his head.

_Light and L walked side by side through the park. Light loved being outside of headquarters, away from the bright computer screens, away from all that stress and away from everybody. Well, almost everyone. L suggested taking a break and how could he not accept? He hated it there! "Light, shall we sit?" said L, as he made his way to an unoccupied bench. "Sure, Ryuuzaki." said Light with a smile. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before L spoke. "Light, do you think after all of this we'll still be good friends?" Light didn't know how to respond. Were they really friends even though he's L and he is Kira? Can such a friendship exist?_

_Light thought for a bit, remembering the good times with L. When L and Kira were actually Ryuzaki and Light, two really good friends just enjoying each other's company. He smiled. _

"_Of course Ryuuzaki! We'll always be friends, no matter what." _

"_Thanks, Light" said L as he looked around the park, gazing at the beauty in front of them. The Orange Blossoms were in fully in bloom at the time. The scenery was just utter beauty in front of Light's eyes. Light stared at L with curiosity. The petals of the orange blossoms seemed to be floating merrily around Ryuzaki; the light bouncing off his face, making those blank, obsidian eyes glisten. L must've had a feeling that Light was staring at him because he turned to face him. Light then quickly turned away, a bright, pink blush gracing his face._

"_Is there something wrong, Light? You seemed to be staring at me." said L in his usual blank tone. _

"_Uh n-nothing's wrong, L. Really." said Light. L smiled at Light. _

"_Well, alright then." L, then, turned away and continued looking at the scenery like before. _

_That smile. That smile made his heart skip a beat. He has never seen L smile like that before. This time he truly seemed… happy. Light stared at the detective. This feeling. His hands shaking, his heart beating fast and his face feeling hot, there was no denying it. He was in love with his enemy._

Light felt tears welling up in his eyes. He's Kira damn it! Why is crying over someone? And on top of that a guy?! He couldn't control these feelings any longer, he silently cried in L's arms. It felt good releasing these feelings and thoughts that overwhelmed him in the form of tears that soaked L's shirt. He dug his face deeper into L's chest; the scent of sugary goodness filled his nostrils. It was pure bliss for him.

L felt good holding Light in his arms. He loved the way he buried his face in his chest, loved the way the intoxicating scent of his cologne put a spell on him. This was definitely heaven for him. He took this perfect moment for granted though. L buried his face into Light's chestnut brown hair and kissed the top of his head. "If only you knew, Light-kun." L said in a mere whisper as he planted another kiss on Light's head. L was still not aware that Light was wide awake and heard every little thing, felt the heart felt kiss he just planted on his head.

_Oh I have a feeling, L. I-I love you!_ Light wanted to say but felt a lump on his throat making him unable to return the strong feelings he had for L. This made him cry even harder. "L," said Light out loud between sobs. L was startled that Light was awake not just because he probably heard what L just said but mostly because Light was crying, It hurt him hearing him sob like that.

"Y-yes, Light." said L as he held him a little tighter. Light looked up from L's soaked chest and just looked into L's blank panda-like eyes. They seemed to be glistening as Light stared at him. They were definitely beautiful to Light.

"Please don't cry, Light-kun," said L in his usual calm yet comforting voice. L lifted up Light's chin and made him look at him. He then wiped away the tears that kept streaming down his light brown eyes. "Please," L said again, wiping away another tear. "Don't cry, Li-" L couldn't finish his sentence. Light's lips crushed onto L's. L was so shocked yet happy that this happened. He always thought of Light as more than his 'friend' and now he sees it his way. L pulled Light's waist closer to his and could even feel his arousal growing with each kiss. Light has been dreaming for this moment since he first met L. He was just so interesting to him. The way he sat, the way he always nibbled on his index and thumb, the way he always ate sweets yet always stayed perfectly fit.

His lips were warm like the coffee he drinks all the time and sweet like strawberries. But sadly they had to break apart their love filled first kiss as they needed air.

L and Light stared at each other in silence for a short moment. Then Light smiled at his new lover and put his forehead onto L's. "You know, all those tears I cried were for you, L" L was both shocked and hurt that he caused the man he adores so much pain. _All those tears, all that hurt for me?! I am truly not worthy for such actions._

"I-I hurt you, Light?"

"No, no Ryuuzaki not like that. What I meant is that…I always thought that no matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I loved you I got the idea that you wouldn't return those same feelings. It made me…sad. But now," Light said as he placed another romantic kiss on L's sweet, warm, inexperienced lips. "You're all mine," said Light with a devilish grin. L blushed. "Light, what we're doing I don't think its right. It makes me feel strange. Is-is this really love? Is it really so bad to love you're enemy? To love Kira?" said L as he caressed Light's cheek.

"It's not bad, L. I love you, you love me. We're not breaking any rules." Light then grabbed L's hands and intertwined them with his. "I love you, L and I don't care what happens, I want to be with you forever and ever. No matter what," L simply nodded and kissed him again. "I-I love you too, Light Yagami." Light's heart skipped a beat the way he said his name, he made it sound beautiful. "Shall we continue then?" said Light as he caressed L's chest, making L flinch at this strange contact.

L didn't even answer; Light's lips continue to kiss him with so much passion it was too much for the detective. L moaned in Light's mouth as they continued to kiss. Light smiled.

L and Light then collapsed on their bed, still not breaking their kiss. Light, who was on top of L, finally broke the kiss and looked down at his lover. L was confused and asked "Light, did I do something wrong? Why did you stop? I'm sorry if I-" Light placed his index finger on L's warm lips and shushed him seductively. Light then moved his other hand down to L's bulge and started it rubbing it through his jeans. L gasped and shuddered at Light's sudden behavior. "What's wrong, Ryuuzaki? Can't handle me?" said Light with a dark chuckle. Light then nibbled on L's ear making him gasp out in pleasure. Light rose from L's neck and looked down on L. L's face was flushed but had a tint of pink on his cheeks. His eyes half opened. His breathing becoming somewhat labored.

"L, do you really want to do this? You know we can stop if you're not ready." Light said as he kept looking into those obsidian eyes, fearing rejection from his love. L sat up a bit and kissed Light tenderly.

"No, Light. I want this. Please continue." Light smiled at his answer and started to take his shirt off.


	2. So Amazing

Chapter Two: So Amazing

Light gazed down at the figure below him. How beautiful he looked with his face flushed, beads of sweat trailing down his exhausted looking face, his shallow breaths the only sound filling the room. It seemed funny to Light, they hadn't done anything but kiss and undress and L looks liked he had enough. He chuckled.

"What's funny?" asked L, breathless.

"You," said Light with a smile as he took the detective's hand into his and gently pecked his lips. Light looked once more at the detective before trailing kisses down his neck. Light placed his hand on the back of L's neck, bringing him a little closer to him.

L moaned softly as he felt Light's warm lips all over his neck. Light kept nipping and biting L's neck before he looked at his face again.

L's eyes were shut and his breaths turned into gasps. Light kissed him lightly before whispering in his ear. "Please look at me, L." He opened his eyes slowly. They seemed to be glistening with lust and full of love to Light. He knew he wanted him. And he wanted him as well. He wanted to feel the warmth of L's body. He wanted to tell L he loved him over and over again as he thrust in and out of him. Light smiled at the raven haired detective and pulled him into another forceful kiss.

Light bit L's bottom lip lightly, asking for an entrance. L gave him entry. Their tongues intertwining with each other, fighting for dominance. Light was the dominate one. L grinded his hips, he wanted to feel the friction, feel the heat. He wanted Light. He wanted to feel him inside of him, become one with Light. He really couldn't take it anymore. His throbbing member was already moist with his pre-cum.

"Hah…hah…Light," L moaned. Light smiled a devilish grin. He continued to tease him. Light then moved down from Ryuuzaki's lips to his nipples, leaving a trail of kisses as he went down. He then licked and nipped them lightly, feeling aroused as he did so. "O-Oh, Light!" moaned L as Light continued to lap his rosy pink nipples until he cried out his name loudly. Light smiled again then went down further until he reached L's pelvis area.

Light licked his lips as he saw L's erected member. He chuckled.

"You must really love me if I got you this hard this quickly," He looked up to see L "You're so cute when you're being teased." Light then lapped L's member, smothering it with his saliva. "Ah…ah…Light!" L moaned loudly as he grinded his hips a little, a bit impatient to feel Light's mouth on his weeping member. "Nng Light…Hah…please…do it already!" L said moaning, trying hard not to sound desperate. Light happily obliged.

He licked the tip of his penis sensually and then took his whole member into his mouth. He felt so warm in his mouth, so good to him. He moaned softly as he continued to suck. "Ah!" moaned L. L then dug his fingers into Light's damp hair. L pushed Light's head further and pulled his hair lightly. Light loved this desperate side of the detective he never knew existed. Light kept bobbing his head up and down until L buckled his hips together. L whimpered and shivered as he felt this tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, which was rather new to him.

"Mhm…Light! I-I think I'm going to…hah…," Instead of finishing his sentence, L's response was a loud moan as he came in Light's mouth. Light licked the cum off and sucked once more _"He oddly tastes sweet," _said Light, mentally. He took L's member out of his mouth then kissed him hungrily, needing to feel his lips against his.

L moaned in his mouth again, feeling his member becoming aroused once more. "Light," he moaned in his mouth. Light stopped kissing the raven haired detective when his lungs needed the air. After his lungs were full, Light put his index and middle finger in front of L. L looked at his fingers then at Light's beautiful, lustful face. "Suck," Light simply said. L licked his fingers then shoved them into his mouth. He sucked them sensually, hoping he can make Light as aroused as he made him earlier. He did.

Light closed his eyes. Lust and love clouding his eyes and thoughts. He let L continue suck his fingers until he moaned loudly. Light blushed immensely and even in the dim lit room, L saw. Light pulled his fingers out of L's mouth, completely embarrassed of his actions. He's the dominate one; he's suppose to make L moan. Not the other way around!

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Light. It's normal." L said in his blank yet comforting tone with a smile. Light still felt the blood rush to his cheeks but he knew L was right.

"May we continue? I'm a bit impatient." said L in a seductive whisper making Light blush more.

"Y-yeah," said Light. He was a little nervous of what was about to come. He never really had sex with anyone before. The closes thing he's done to sexual activity is probably jerking off that one time. All of this was all new to him. He never would've thought that he'd lose his virginity to a man and on top of that, L, the world's greatest detective! He didn't even know he was gay until he saw L take a shower in front of him when they were still handcuffed together. Seeing him lathered up with soap, washing areas that seemed so godlike, his hair all over those obsidian orbs of eyes.

Light cleared his throat before placing another kiss on L's lips. He then reached into the nightstand next to the bed and reached for the strawberry scented lubricant he bought L awhile ago for Christmas. He squirted a fair amount on his index and middle finger. "L, please open your legs a bit." said Light. L did what he was told. Light then rubbed some lubricant on L's member, rubbing it a bit. L moaned. Light smiled.

"Are you ready, Hun?" purred Light.

"Y-yes! Yes, Light!" L moaned. Light smiled and inserted his two fingers into Ryuuzaki's tight entrance. L practically screamed as he felt Light's fingers enter him. Light began to move his fingers in scissor motion but he stopped when L started to tremble. _"I'll let him get used to it first"_ said Light mentally. He, then, heard L sob. Light quickly looked up and saw L covering his face with his hands and sobbing silently. _"Oh no, I'm being too rough on him!"_ said Light, mentally. He took out his fingers out of L and tried to comfort him.

"Ryuuzaki, please don't cry. Just relax. I'll try to be more gently, okay?" said Light in a comforting tone. He couldn't stand L crying. It made his heart break into a million little pieces. L reached down and touched Light's cheek. "O-okay…L-Light." Light reached and touched his hand for a moment before putting his two fingers in front of L's entrance. L braced himself for what was coming next. L closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the bed sheets, making him feel better.

Light then slowly inserted his fingers back into L. L yelled loudly at the pain seeping through him. He dug his fingers in deeper into the sheets, making the pain seem more bearable. Light kept his fingers in the same position until he heard L moan. He smiled.

"Feeling better, Ryuzaki?" asked Light, feeling cocky. Light then inserted a third finger inside of L's hot, tight entrance. L moaned loudly.

"Yes, Light! Hah…I-I love you! Nnh!" Light smiled again.

"I love you too, Ryuzaki," Light then pushed his fingers further into him. Light really couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to feel the inside of his lover. He _needed _to.

Light then slowly took out his fingers. L shuddered in response.

"W-what was that for, Light?" asked L, tears still falling down his face. Light kissed away the tears away then kissed his forehead. He didn't say anything. Light positioned himself between L's legs, his erection poking L's cheek.

"Ready, Ryuuzaki?"

"I-I…"

"Shh, my love. I won't hurt you. I know it'll hurt a little but I'll try to be as gentle as I possibly can. Okay?" said Light in a very nurturing tone. How could he hurt this magnificent creature? This beautiful thing that can't be human, he's just too precious, too beautiful. He's an angel; an angel that must have fallen down from the heavens above. He's still befuddled that a person as deviant as himself have a person as amazing as the man under him at this very moment.

Tears still ran down his flushed face. He smiled up at Light.

"O-okay Light, just…please be gentle."

"I promise," said Light. And with that, he slowly started to enter Ryuuzaki. He felt so tight and hot but he loved it. L screamed loudly in both pleasure and pain, mostly pleasure. Light now fully entered L and just kept still until he got the 'okay' from Ryuuzaki.

"Light…more…I need more of you! Nng," moaned L, still gripping the bed sheets for dear life.

"Alright, Ryuuzaki. And I'll be gentle, don't worry." Light said in a soft voice with a smile. L nodded and prepared himself for what was about to come.

Light thrust in and out very slowly and gentle, just like he promised. Light felt his heart race and sweat falling down his forehead. "R-Ryuuzaki," he moaned softly as he closed his eyes and let instinct take over.

L loved this. He felt so good. So amazing.

"Liiight…f-faster…go faster!" he moaned loudly. And Light did what he was told. Light's thrusts became faster and passionate. "Ryuuzaki" he moaned as he went in and out of the detective. L just whimpered in response. Light then grabbed L's leaking cock and started pumping it like he did before.

"AH!" screamed L at this wonderful pleasure seeping through every nerve in his body. It seemed…beautiful. Magical. Amazing. All those words described this very moment, this pleasure, this gorgeous boy on top of him, the feeling called 'love' filling his heart. Simply Amazing.

Light kept slamming himself into the detective; L's screams of lust filling Light's ears like a beautiful melody. Light stopped pumping his member and went down to kiss L hungrily. Light's leaking member rubbed against L's moist stomach. They both moaned in the kiss. Light held L close to him and licked his ear.

It wasn't before long that L had that feeling again. He really didn't want to come yet but he couldn't help himself. He adored Light. And he knew Light couldn't help himself to make him feel this way.

"Light," he panted "I-I'm going to…AH!" again, he couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he moaned loudly Light's name and came all over Light's stomach.

L felt like he saw stars. Stars all over the center of his world, Light.

Light heard L's moan and he blushed. He thrusted a couple more times before he got this tingling sensation at the pit of his stomach, his dick throbbing; wanting to release inside of L's tight ass.

"Ryuuzaki," Light panted "I-it's my turn, now." L nodded and dug his face into Light's neck. He bit Light's shoulder, waiting for him to release.

One more thrust and that's all it took. He screamed 'Ryuuzaki' as he released his fluids into the detective. L screamed at the feeling. It felt so good to have Light's seeds fill him.

Light fell on top of the detective, exhausted from their lovemaking. They both breathed heavily, still caught in the mist of passion. Light unsteadily got up and breathed

"This might feel a little weird, L. Just bear with it, 'kay?"  
And he slowly took his dick out of L's tight entrance. L shuddered in response. Light, after that, just laid next to Ryuuzaki, still breathing heavy.

When Light got back from his high, he looked at the detective, who looked extremely tired, trying to stay awake. Light smiled and stroked L's damp hair.

"You seem like you had fun." L just nodded.

"Come here" said Light, softly. L got closer to the teen and Light wrapped his arms around him. Light gently kissed his lips and then dug his face into the older man's raven hair.

"Light," said L before sleep greeted him for the first time in a while.

Light smiled and kissed his head.

"Sleep tight, Ryuuzaki." said Light before falling into a deep sleep like his lover did moments earlier. The moments he shared with L replayed again in his head like a movie. He smiled in his sleep.

~Author's Note:

WOOT! Just finished writing my first smut! YAYZ! Not very good I know. Ha-ha well yeah. Okay well there are a few things I must verify. I don't want anyone to make a connection with Romeo and Juliet. Yeah they fell in love in a day but L and Light made a connection in a couple of months. Also, I don't want anyone to think Light is weird the way he found out he was gay. He didn't just walk into the bathroom, saw L naked and was like "…I like boys now". No. But L is hot enough to make that happen XD. Light just contemplated his sexuality for a while but when he finally saw L's…um… 'Manhood' he was like "HOT DAMN! I NEED SOME OF THAT!" lol maybe not like that but you all get me. Okay so yeah, thanks for reading and I hope you stayed tune for some more :). Oh and please comment me telling me if it's good or where I need to improve.


	3. My Obsession

**Chapter 3: My Obsession**

Light felt the sun hit his face. He turned over, hoping he could get at least a few more minutes of sleep. But to his demise, the alarm clock started to ring not long before. Light groaned in annoyance and threw the sheets away from his bare body.

He sat in the edge of the bed silently before he heard the rustling of sheets. He turned his head and saw L, sleeping soundly for the first time since probably a month. He seemed so at peace. Light smiled then frowned, quickly. L? In his bed? Why was he in his bed? Why does he look so cute to him? And why the hell was he naked?! Oh wait, it was all coming back to him. Yes. All the memories, all the words they spoke, clearly replaying in his head.

Light blushed immensely. _'I can't believe I just lost my virginity to Ryuuzaki._' He stared in awe at the sleeping detective and stroked his soft, messy hair. _'Well I'm glad it was him instead of someone else' ._He smiled. Light kissed his forehead and looked at the clock. It read 5:34 am. _'Shit. I forgot we had to work on the Kira case today.' _

Light jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He took a nice hot shower, brushed his teeth, blow-dried and brushed his hair. While he looked at the mirror, he was hit with a painful migraine. Light put both his hands on his head, hoping that it'll go away. It didn't. Instead he heard a voice along with the excruciating headache.

"_Take the pain, Light. You deserve this pain for being such a fool. For being such a disobedient little fuck"_ said the voice that sounded just like his in a way, just colder.

"W-who a-are you?" asked Light. Light slid down to the floor and hit the cold tile.

The voice laughed mockingly "_You don't know, Lighty? It's me. The Kira side of you. The side that wants to gain all of your control. The side of you that will become a god.' _He laughed manically. Light whimpered. The pain was getting worse as he spoke.

'_You made me sick yesterday. Out of all the people you could've fucked you had to ass fuck L?! Disgusting! Ryuuzaki is disgusting. He's our enemy. He's no good. Stop having feelings for him and continue as Kira. It's your destiny. Our destiny.'_

Light was angry with the voice. He didn't want to be Kira anymore. Never again. He hated his so called 'Kira side' for doing this to him.

"N-No! I-I won't listen. Leave me alone! I love L. I-I'm not Kira! I'm not Kira!" Then the pain stopped. The voice was gone. Light sighed in relief and slowly arose from his position. He left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom where he saw L still asleep. Light sighed and moved to the closet and pulled out a navy blue long sleeve shirt and khaki pants, he didn't even bother with the underwear because he knew it'll just end up on the floor like last night. He blushed when he remembered last night.

Fifteen minutes later, Light was ready. He wanted to wake L up but he was just too cute! He couldn't disturb his slumber when he hasn't slept in a month. Light hopped back into bed and just gazed at L. _'How should I wake him? If I shake him, he'll get startled. If I yell, he'll probably slap me and go back to sleep. Hm…' _Light got a very perverted thought in his head. He shook his head. That was just too…weird. But it was worth a shot.

Light got under the covers and reached L's pelvis area. Light licked his lips when he saw L's member again. Light took a deep breath and licked L's penis. Nothing. No movements not even a moan. Light pouted. _'Damn it, L, Wake up!'_ he wanted to say. Light then smothered L's dick with his saliva. He could see that it was becoming erect. He smirked at the sight. He then took the whole thing into his mouth and started sucking it like he did last night. All he heard was the rustling of the sheets and the slurping sounds he made. Then, a moan. L's moan that he knew all to well. "Light! Oh, Light!" he moaned.

He smiled as kept hearing his name. Light kept bobbing he's head up and down and licking up the pre-cum that started to ooze out of L's throbbing member. Light could also feel his own member grow hard as he kept pleasuring L.

L, now fully awake, entangled his spidery hands in Light's soft, chestnut- brown hair, moaning his name over and over. He threw his head back and pulled Light's hair, lightly. Light's humming while blowing him made him that much closer to his climax.

"Ah! Liiight!" he moaned, loudly. He was ready to release at any moment.

"Liight…I'm...I'm going to…come! AH!" he screamed as he released into Light's mouth. Light smiled and licked every last drop of cum. He then took L's member out of his mouth and looked up to the detective. His eyes were half closed, sweat slowly dripping from his forehead; making him seem so beautiful to Light. He looked like an angel that fell down from the heavens above, now looking after him. His angel. His beautiful angel.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki. Sleep well?" said Light, innocently and with a smile. L looked back at his lust filled lover and smiled as well.

"Yeah, I slept great. My bottom hurts a little, though." said L, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Light giggled. He found it rather adorable that L referred to his ass as his 'bottom'.

"I'm sorry, L," Light said, moving a little closer to the older man. "But you got to admit last night was… remarkable." L blushed violently and tried to cover his face with the bed sheets.

"Y-yes. Yes it was." said L underneath the sheets, hiding himself from his prince, Light. Light pouted.

"Come on, L. Come out of there. There is no need to be embarrassed." said Light, sincerely. Light tugged on the sheets but L's grip was too strong.

"L please, we're going to be late for work. Come on!"

"No."

"Please?" said Light, still tugging on the sheets.

"No!"

Light sighed. "Fine. I'm going to go catch Kira while you sit on your ass and do nothing. Oh wait…I mean your 'bottom'." said Light in an annoyed tone. And with that Light hopped out of bed and started to walk out of the room before he heard L.

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend, Light-kun!" L yelled, taking the sheets off his head and pointing angrily at his supposed boyfriend. L then quickly regretted saying that and covered his mouth, his face getting hot with embarrassment. He saw that Light's hand on the door knob quickly slid down and he slowly turned around to face him. _'Why did I have to say that?! He didn't even ask me to be his boyfriend! Crap, I'm in trouble.'_ L then put the sheets back over his head. _'Crap, crap, crap!' _he said internally_. _

Light jumped back into bed and tugged back on the sheets. "L, please! I' m so, so sorry for saying what I said. I didn't mean it. I just…want to see your cute face again. I want to see your onyx colored eyes. Most of all I want to see your lips. I want to kiss you time and time again and tell you how much I care for you." Light paused, he felt like his eyes burn with tears ready to come out "I love you, L. More than anything and I would want nothing more than to become your boyfriend. It'll be such an honor on my part."

L couldn't believe it. He felt so…loved. He felt like something so treasured, so precious to his beloved Light-kun.

"I love you too, Light." said L, still underneath the sheets.

"Then come and tell me face to face because I don't believe you." he said smiling. L sighed and slowly took the sheets that rested upon his head and disposed of them by tossing them to the side, revealing his naked figure to cold air. Light just looked at the detective, he knew he had to repeat himself.

"I love you, Light. More than you know. And it will be I who will be honored if Light becomes my boyfriend." Light smiled at the detective and then tackled (or as some people say, 'glomped') him. He then kissed him gently at first then hungrily, like if it were a necessity. L parted his lip a little and let Light's hot tongue explore his mouth. It felt so good, so good that L moaned in Light's mouth, not being able to control himself.

They're little make out session was cut short when their lungs needed air. They both panted as they parted lips, gasping for air. When Light's lungs were full he looked at L, who was playing with a strand of his black, messy hair that was out of place. Light smiled and caressed his face, getting L's full attention.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't fuck you right here, right now?" said Light in a husky voice. L's face turned hot. He wanted Light very badly but they needed to work and he knew that.

"Well, we have to catch Kira, remember?" said L.

Light almost forgot. "Oh shit, that's right! Crap, we must be so late! My dad's so going to kill-" he was interrupted with L's lips on his, giving him a light kiss.

"Don't worry, they won't mind. Technically, I'm their boss so it doesn't matter.' He smiled 'I'll go get ready then." And with that, L hopped out of bed and went to the closet to take out his usual outfit; a long sleeve shirt and faded blue jeans. Both of which had to be at least three sizes two big for the slim detective.

Light just gawked at the detective as he saw him change into his usual clothes. L seemed to be doing all of this in slow motion, making him seem sexier. _'Damn it_,_ L! Why do you torture me like this?!'_ thought Light mentally.

"Ready, Light?" said L, putting his thumb to his lips.

"Yeah, I'm ready." said Light, getting up from the bed and walking towards L. He wanted to grab his hand and hold onto it forever but he knew if his father ever find out of his relationship with L, he'll be dead.

Instead L put his arm around Light's shoulders, making it seem like they were only friends. They smiled at each other once more before walking out of their hotel room back down to headquarters.

-----------

Light's POV

So bored. I want it to be night already so L and I can go back to our room and cuddle in our bed. Make out a little while I put my hands all over his slender body, touching places I shouldn't. I can't deny it; I love him.

I looked over and saw L eating a piece of cake, topped off with whipped cream and a juicy strawberry. I watched him as he munched happily, getting whipped cream all over his face. I couldn't help but giggle as I watched him struggling to lick it off, but sadly his tongue couldn't reach.

"Here, let me help." I said as I traced my finger where the cream was. I got it on my finger and put it close to his lips.

"Lick it," I simply said. I could tell he was hesitant but licked it off anyway. Then L smiled up at me.

"Thank you, Light-kun."

"You're welcome, Ryuuzaki." I said as ruffled his hair. We both couldn't help it and started giggling. I felt so warm inside, so happy. I've never in my life been this happy as I am here in this moment.

I thought that when I found the Death Note, all my hopes of making this world a better place will finally come true. I thought everyone would be happy; that I'd be happy. I was sadly mistaken. That fucking notebook has made my life nothing more than a living hell. I hated myself for killing all those people, making me nothing less than they were. They were criminals, murderers, rapists, bad, sick, demented people. And me? I was the head of all of that. I was Kira. So what did I do? I gave it up. I have no use for it now. I'm happy with L and hopefully I can one day tell him the truth. And I pray that he will overlook all of that, all of my flaws and be with me for life.

"Ryuuzaki! Light! Stop messing around! This is a very important and serious case and if you both think otherwise, you may leave." yelled my father, the head of the Kira investigation, as he saw L and me laughing our heads off. L got his blank expression back while I was still fighting back the giggles.

"My apologies, chief." said L, as he turned his chair back towards the computer screen. My dad looked at me. I knew that look. It's the 'Get back to work, Light or go home' look. Yeah, I've been getting that look a lot recently. I smiled innocently and went back to work. I sighed. I really cannot wait until it's time to go.

***

It's been eight pointless hours of watching and discussing the evidence. I barely paid attention to anything. I just began to drift away into my little fantasies of L and me.

Me, straddling his hips, placing my lips in every part in his body while hearing his cute little moans and whimpers. The more I kept thinking about him, the more I wanted to get the hell out of here.

Then out of nowhere came that horrible pain.

"_You fucking faggot! You cocksucker! Stop disobeying me! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" _yelled the Kira side of me.

I groaned in pain and felt very weak. Fucking Kira.

"No!" I yelled back, then remembering I'm in public.

"_Disobedient little fuck! Take this pain seeping through you! Make it kill you slowly!" _

I felt tears sliding down my face. The pain…it was so unbearable. I wanted to die in that moment if it meant that the pain will leave me. But I will not back down so easily. This is a war between Kira and me, the old Light and the New Light.

"Light, are you okay?" asked L, a slight hint of panic in his voice.

My response was burying my face in his shirt, crying and screaming into his shirt. I couldn't help it…the pain.

"_Aw c'mon, Lighty! Don't be a little pussy, take the pain!" _yelled Kira, laughing manically.

I just kept sobbing uncontrollably. I could faintly hear everyone's questions and comments but I was too weak to respond. I could barely hear L's velvety voice but I knew I must be worrying him.

Then it stopped. Just like that. I could feel my head throbbing a little, though. But it was such a relief that the pain left me. But I knew Kira would never back down that easily.

I unsteadily got my head up from L's soaked shirt and left the room. I could hear everyone's questioning comments and feel their questioning stares but for right now, I didn't care.

It felt like I walked for miles when, in reality, I only walked a couple steps to the nearest restroom. When I walked in, I noticed no one was there. Good. I don't want to embarrass myself like I did back in headquarters.

I wasn't even there for a minute and the pain, along with Kira, was back. 10 times stronger than the last time, making me scream as I felt it come back.

"_Aw poor wittle Lighty-kins. Is big ol' Kira too much for you? Its okay, Hun it'll only hurt until you let me out"_

I struggled to stand, so I fell to my knees. I slid to a nearby stall, hoping that the pain will escape me somehow.

"N-NO! NEVER!" I screamed so loudly, my throat hurt. I was rewarded with a much more excruciating pain in my head, making my stomach churn violently. I crawled to the toilet and vomited all the contents in my stomach. My throat burned as I spewed my breakfast and the little piece of cake L shared with me.

Then, I heard the sweetest voice in the whole wide world. L's voice.

"Light? Light where are you? You in here? Light is that you? Oh god, Light!" said L before rushing by my side, rubbing my back as I kept on vomiting. He held me until I was finished. I coughed and gagged then finally the pain stopped. I sighed in relief and rested in L's chest, hearing his heartbeat. So beautiful.

"Light are you okay?" asked L as he stroked my hair.

"I-I…don't know," was the only thing I came up with. Clever, Light, real clever.

"I think Light should see a doctor. I don't want to see you like that ever again." He said his voice so sincere. "You had us all worried," He kissed my head. "You had me panicking, looking for you everywhere." He said, chuckling.

This is all fucking Kira's fault! Making L all worried when I'm perfectly fine. Well, mostly fine.

"I-I'm sorry" I groaned. "L, can you take me back to our room. My head still hurts a little." I said, almost truthfully. I just didn't want to go back to headquarter.

"Of course, my love." said L with a grin. I smiled back and put arms around his neck. He then proceeded to lift me up bridal style and took us back to our room.

****

**Author's note: Aw wasn't this just the cutest!? ANSWER MEH!! Ha-ha, well now I have to clarify a few things like Light's 'Kira Side'. Okay so basically I was inspired by Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Johnny, for those who have not read it, has these internal voices that have a very strong influence on him. So, being the crazed fan girl that I am, I combined my two loves and, in my opinion, turned out better than I expected. You're probably wondering 'Why does Light even have a Kira side' or 'Why does he hate Kira so much when he was in fact Kira'.**

**All right, children settle down or no more sugar for you! Okay so, Light hates kira because he ***SPOILER ALERT*** got his memory back and was not happy of what he had become. He, at that time, became close friends with the lovely detective, L. Light hated himself for being Kira and so he stopped using it. He still has it in his possession, though and don't worry Ryuuk fans, he'll appear soon. And to the other question, Light has a Kira side because I just wanted to test Light's strength with having a Kira side. Anyways, any other questions? No? Okay. Well I must be going now but before then I must warn you all that the next chapter will talk about L and his past and will get VERY graphic ('cause I'm cool like that). ^^**

**Take care, everyone. I love you all and thanks for reading^^**

**~CherryFreezie (Kelly)**


	4. Seduction and Heartache

Chapter 4: Seduction and Heartache

I couldn't believe it. Tomorrow will be L's and I's two month anniversary! I honestly couldn't control my happiness. It's been almost two months of pure bliss. Well, almost.

I've still been getting threats from my Kira side but he has yet to gain all my self control. L's also been constantly worried about me; watching what I do, making sure the food I eat is well prepared and even making me take freaking vitamins! But I really can't complain. My relationship with him is just so beautiful. I truly do love him.

I played with my pencil, bored out of my mind as usual in head quarters. My dad, Soichiro, was just going on and on about random shit. Probably Kira related. I can't really say since, as usual, I was in my L fantasy land.

"Light! Get your head out of the gutter and pay attention!" yelled my father, making me jump from my chair.

"S-sorry, dad." I said my face red from embarrassment.

"If my talking is boring you, Light, You may leave." said my dad. Gosh, he's been acting like such a prick lately! He usually never raises his voice at me and now that I have gained back my memories, which he doesn't know about, he's been acting like a total ass! I was really getting pissed and, without thinking, yelled back at him.

"Fine! I _will_ leave!" I said and ran out of headquarters. I ran until I finally made it to my room. Watari was there, decorating a three tier cake, probably for L.

"Well hello there, Yagami-san. Would you like some cake?" said L's caretaker. He was always so nice and humble to us but L never exactly told me how they met or even his history. I mean, I talk about my family all the time and I can't help but feel like maybe he didn't have one. Maybe he doesn't keep contact with them and Watari is all he has left.

I smiled back to the nice old man "No thanks, Watari. I'm good."

He smiled back and kept on decorating the cake. I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I hopped onto bed and stared at the ceiling. Not before long, sleep greeted me.

***

"Light? Light are you going to wake up yet?" said the voice I knew all too well. My angel's voice; an angel only known to the world as L.

"Yup…I am now, L. What's up, love?" I said, sitting up so I can get a better look at my angel. He smiled at me and it melted my heart.

"I just wanted to kiss you" said L, looking like an innocent child with his knees up and his thumb on his lips.

I pecked his soft, warm lips once and then that one kiss turn to one, long passionate one. L's back hit our soft bed and I was on top of him, feeling his erection against mine. We moaned into our heated kisses. I couldn't help myself. He was my drug. My obsession.

I slipped my hand under his shirt, rubbing his nipples and still not breaking our kiss.

"Light…Light" he panted. I finally broke our kiss and took my hand from under his shirt. I then took my shirt off, then loosened my belt and took it off, as well as my jeans. L gawked at my body, making feel like something beautiful. I blushed.

"It's your turn, L" I said. L blushed and slowly took off his shirt, and then his jeans and boxers soon followed. We both laid there, naked, exchanging each other's body heat. L snuggled against my neck, making me giggle.

"I love you, L"

"I love you, too."

My heart fluttered. I knew he loved me but hearing him say it just made me feel like it was the first time he did.

But this moment turned bittersweet once I saw L's body; like I _really_ saw it (Since we usually make love in the dark). I noticed he had markings and cuts all over his torso making me gasp. Who could've done such a ghastly thing to my angel!? He was that, an angel! He would never fight or hurt someone. But why did he have these strange cuts? Who did this?

Without even thinking I brushed my fingers along the scars. L instinctively grabbed my wrist, making me startled. I also noticed some scars on L's wrist. No. My angel would _never_ even think about cutting himself! And I was right. The scars looked nothing like cuts, more like burn marks. Damn, that's even worse!

"L," I croaked. I was disgusted at what I saw. Not because it clashed with my L's beauty, oh no I love him either way. I was disgusted most at the person who caused this to my L.

"H-How?"

"What do you mean 'how', Light-kun?" replied L in a monotone voice.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, L! The scars! The markings! How?" I said with my voice cracking. I was ready to cry at any moment.

L just looked at me and sighed.

"I-I can't tell you, Light. Not now." He kissed my head. "May we please continue?"

I sighed as well. I still really did want him.

"Sure, love" I said to him.

L laid on his back while I was still on top of him. I kissed him all over his neck, his chest and back up to his lips all the while he kept whimpering. It made me more aroused.

"L, turn over." I said. L nodded and did as I told him. His cute bum in the air made me blush.

"Gosh L, why do you have to be so damn cute?!" I said, chuckling

"You think I'm cute?" L said, chuckling.

"Duh! I mean, look at you! You're adorable!" I said as I pinched his bum and he gasped in pleasure. I giggled.

I positioned myself, ready to enter his tight, warm body. My erection brushed lightly on his entrance, making both of us moan.

"Ready, angel?" I asked.

"Hah…yes…oh yes, Light!" he whimpered. He really did get impatient when it came to making love. I just loved teasing him.

I then slowly made my way inside of him. He whimpered and panted as my tip slowly entered his tight entrance.

"It's okay, L. Just relax, okay?" I said, as I held his hips.

I then proceeded to make my way fully into Ryuuzaki. He screamed as he felt me inside. I really didn't want to hurt him but he knew it was going to hurt a little, especially since he was so tight.

"Light-kun…hah…please!" I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. I smiled and kissed his back. I then proceeded to thrust in and out, slowly and cautiously, as if my L would break and shatter if I went too fast and harsh.

"Liiight! More…nng…more, please!" he moaned loudly. I nodded and started to pick up speed, making L and I both moan.

I kept slamming into him, hoping that I could hit that spot. The spot that will make my angel cry out in ecstasy. Only a couple thrusts more and I found it.

"Hah! Liight…Liight…Oh Light-kun!" he moaned (more like screamed) in pleasure. I kept hitting that particular spot, hoping I could make him come. No, I didn't want him to come…yet. I need to make love to him just a little longer.

I knew he must be close. I slid my hand to where his hard-as-a-rock erection was and grabbed it, holding onto it gently, making L gasp. I then slid my thumb on top of his moist tip, making him unable to release.

"Nng! Liight…I…I want to-"

"Not yet, love. Not yet." I said, breathless. He whimpered. I knew he really wanted to but I couldn't let him. Not now.

I kept thrusting in and out of him; L's sweet moans intoxicated me so much I moaned.

"L…L…L!" I moaned.

Not before long, I was at the peak of reaching my own climax.

"L, want to have the best orgasm ever?" I asked, breathless. I thrust once in that special spot and L cried out.

"Yes, Light! I want it! I want it! Nng!" he moaned. I smiled sinisterly and let go of L's erection. At the same time, we both released, both of us screaming each other's name. L's knees shook violently and then he collapsed on the bed. I soon followed, collapsing on top of his frail body.

When I finally rode out my high, I unsteadily sat up and waited for L. He was still on the bed, his face dug onto the sheets and his hands balled up into fists. Did I do something wrong? Was I too rough? Oh god, I hope he isn't mad or anything.

"L?" I said, as I tapped his shoulder. No response. Damn, I'm in trouble.

"L, baby? Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" I asked, softly. L finally rose from his position, though he made no eye contact with me. Tears fell from his obsidian eyes and I grew more concerned.

"L what's wrong? Did I-" I was cut short with his head hitting my shoulder.

"No, Light. It isn't you. It has to do with…" he looked at the burn mark that graced his wrist. He closed his eyes and silently let the tears flow down and hit my bare chest.

I wrapped my arms around him, resting my chin on his head. I knew, for a fact that I did not cause my angel this pain, and I'm glad. But who did? Who caused him this physical and emotional pain? If I knew who it was, I would surely turn into Kira again with no second thoughts about it.

***

After L's little episode, we both just cuddled until we fell asleep. I held him until he fell asleep then I slept soundly as well. I really needed to sleep; it relaxed me and kept my mind off of my angel's scars, though it was hard not to think about it. I mean, he is my boyfriend I have all the right in the world to be angry at the person who caused him this awful pain.

I was sleeping soundly before I heard retching from the bathroom. I shot up from my bed, looking to see if L was right beside me. He wasn't. I tossed the sheets and ran to the bathroom. There I saw L, throwing up the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"L!" I practically yelled as I ran towards him. I rubbed his back as he kept on vomiting.

"Oh, L" I said, still rubbing his back gently. He then spit into the toilet then looked up at me, vomit all over his mouth. I helped L up and brought him to the sink. L then proceeded his teeth and gargle on some mouthwash. I held his hand and led him back to our bedroom, where I laid him on our soft bed.

"L, are you feeling okay? Do you want to see a doctor tomorrow?"

"Of course not, Light-kun! Tomorrow is our anniversary and other than that, I see no reason why I should be taken to the doctors." L said in his usual tone.

I rolled my eyes.

"L you just puked your guts out back there! You're probably sick with something." I replied, my arms around his slender figure. L sighed and snuggled into my chest.

"I think it's time I told you my secret, Light. The one regarding all my…scars." He spat out that word. I knew it was hard for him but I love that trusts me with such a secret. I smiled.

"Only if you want to tell me, L. I don't want you to feel obligated." I replied.

L looked up at me for a split second and then went back down to snuggling in my chest.

"No, I do want to tell you. I'm just scared of how you will take it."

"Don't worry, L. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." I said, stroking his soft hair. L sighed.

"Okay, Light. First off I want to tell you that I love you as well.' He took a deep breath. 'I know you weren't expecting to hear this but…I didn't lose my virginity to you, Light."

That felt like I've been kicked in the stomach. I couldn't believe it. My angel was someone else's' before I came into the picture. I wanted to believe that he is and always will be mine. He belongs to me and no one else. But here he is telling me that someone else has his innocence while I have…well what do I have? His heart? His love? God I don't even know.

"So…the reason you have the scars because you were in an abusive relationship?" I said, trying to hide the pain I felt.

"No. It does sound like it, though. But this goes a lot deeper than that." He said.

I didn't understand where he was going with this but I knew it couldn't be good.

He took another deep breath and looked directly into my eyes and said those words that I wish I never heard.

"I-I was raped, Light"

I didn't want to believe what I had just heard. No. It couldn't be real. My poor angel had been raped, his innocence plucked like a flower. He didn't deserve this horrible pain. I hope whoever did this is rotting in the ground somewhere.

L then proceeded to tell me what had happened.

***

_Flashback_

"_Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under't…" I read out loud as I read my favorite works of literature of all time, William Shakespeare's Macbeth. As I kept on reading, there was a knock at my door, forcing me to look up from my worn-out copy of the play._

"_Come in!" I yelled from where I lay on my bed. _

_There walked in my caretaker, Watari with a cup of tea and a piece of strawberry shortcake. My favorite. _

"_Watari!" I exclaimed as I saw him. He smiled and set my snack down on my side table and proceeded to give me a tight hug. I felt so warm inside every time I saw him. He was like the mother and father I never got a chance to meet. _

"_How are you, Lawliet?" he asked. I didn't really mind that he called me by my real name though I would much rather be called what the world knows me as, 'L'._

"_I'm fine. Just reading." I said, smiling at the old man. He looked at me then at the book I held close to me. Then he smiled again._

"_Macbeth again, L?" he said. I grinned. He knew that I've already read it about 100 times and have every line memorized but I still can't seem to stop reading it. _

_Watari sighed and ruffled my hair then left me to my reading. When he left, I continued to read but I was interrupted once more with another knock. I sighed._

"_Come in!"I yelled again and set my book under my pillow. Then walked in my best friend and the person I was highly infatuated with, BB._

_BB walked in and smiled that smile that seemed to scare everyone but I found utterly wonderful. _

"_BB!" I exclaimed as I hopped out of bed and hugged him. He pushed me away gently then pecked me gently on the lips. This wasn't the first time he's done this to me but every time he does I just can't help but blush. BB smiled again then we went and sat on my bed. He put his arms around me while I just blabbed about random things that probably didn't interest BB. _

"_Hey L, want to know a secret?" he asked childishly and interrupted my blabbering._

"_Sure, BB." I replied. BB then smiled and kissed me again. This time it was rough and hard. He even slipped his tongue in my mouth, exploring it. I wasn't really used to this but since I wanted him to like me, I'll let him do it. _

_He stopped kissing me, saliva running down both corners of his mouth. His red eyes looking at me intently. _

"_I like you a lot, L. I think I might even be falling for you." He said. My heart skipped as he said this. Could he be telling the truth? I-I want to believe him. I'll just go with my gut with this than listen to my head._

"_I like you, too. I have for awhile, BB." I said blushing immensely. _

"_Now, L there's no need to be embarrassed." He then stroked my hair and smiled again "Want to have some fun, L?" he asked. I really didn't know what his sense of 'fun' was. But it couldn't hurt to try, right? _

_I nodded. He smiled and pushed me down on the bed. He got on top of me and started to kiss me roughly again. I moaned into the kiss. I felt a strange feeling over me and I didn't like it. It made me feel…uncomfortable. _

"_BB…Stop." I said. But B wouldn't listen. He started to undress me and I squirmed and whimpered and he seemed to get some sick pleasure at seeing me like this. I was now naked and BB with only his shirt on. I felt tears filling my eyes and BB wiped them away._

"_Don't cry, L. We haven't even done anything yet!" he said. I continued to let the tears fall down my face freely._

_He then proceeded to flip me over so my backside was facing him. I knew what he was going to do but I couldn't yell it felt like my throat was dry. _

"_BB," I pleaded "Please stop." BB didn't listen. Instead he grabbed my sheets and used them to tie my hands to the head board of my bed and tie my feet together. Now I really was worried. I needed to do something. The only thing I could think of was to scream, so that's what I did. Big mistake. _

"_Don't you dare scream! Not until I'm done with you!" He said. I tried to plead him to let me go but he then punched my back and I felt the coolness of his blade. _

"_Don't." he merely said. He then proceeded to ram himself into me, just like that. I screamed at the pain seeping through me and was greeted with more pain. The more I screamed or did something the more rough he went or the more punches and slits I got. _

_I felt like I was going to throw up. I was so disgusted of what my supposed friend was doing to me. I've been in this position for an hour and I it still hurts. I was now facing BB, his red eyes gleaming. The bastard. He enjoyed this. He enjoyed me suffering. He didn't like me. This is what I get for being so naïve. _

"_What's…wrong…L?" he panted. I didn't know what to say. I just came clean. I wasn't afraid of death so if he wants to kill me, I hope he gets what's coming to him. I have no ounce of pity for him._

"_I-I…hate you." I said, through gritted teeth and sobs trying to escape me. BB stopped fucking me for a split second before scolding and grabbing his blade again. He made a bunch of marks on my chest, I screamed in agony as I felt the blood trickle down my chest. He slapped me, spit at me, cut me, punched me and kept fucking me and what could I do? Nothing. I was disappointed at myself for not doing anything. I was here, helpless and getting fucked in the ass._

_And as if by some miracle, as if God heard me, there came another knock at the door. BB just ignored it and told me to keep quiet. I whimpered. Then the door slowly opened. It was Watari, carrying another tray with tea and shortcake._

"_Lawliet, I thought you might have-"he then witnessed BB and I's 'intimate' moment. He dropped the tray full of my favorite things on the floor, making a loud thud as it hit the wooden floor._

"_BB, p-please go to Roger's office. I-I need to have a word with L. I'll deal with you later." he said. BB hissed and then took himself out of my body and I winced. He grabbed his pants from the floor and walked out the door. Good riddance. _

_Watari came over to where I was and untied my hands and feet. I tried to hug him but my bottom hurt tremendously so Watari wrapped my white blood soaked sheets around my body and held me. I felt safe now. _

"_Oh, L." he said as he stroked my head. "I'll never let you out of my sight again." He vowed as he kissed my forehead. Tears of joy now fell from my eyes._

_End of flashback_

***

I was in utter shock of what L has told me. I felt tears run down my face and L wiped them. I'm supposed to be comforting him! He's my angel after all. I pecked his lips and held him tightly.

"How long was that?" I asked as I rested my chin on his head.

"I was about 13 when that happened so about 8 years ago." He said, calmly. I gritted my teeth.

"Is-is that guy still alive" I asked, still grinding my teeth together.

He sighed.

"No."

Thank goodness! I would hunt him down myself if he were still around.

"Light, If I could go back in time and prevent that from happening, I would've wanted you to have my innocence." He said, sincerely.

I blushed and smiled.

"I know, angel. I know." I replied.

I looked at the clock that was resting on the end table next to our bed. It's red numbers reading 12:00 am. I smiled.

"Hey, L?"

"Yes, my love? What is it?" He said facing me.

I kissed his lips tenderly then looked directly into those obsidian beauties.

"Happy anniversary, L."

***

**Wow this was such a hard chapter for me to write since I've never been in L's position. I think it turned out fine though. What do you guys think? Did Kelly (cherry) do good? I hope so! Anyway, like I said in my journal, please don't hate me. I worked really hard on this chapter and if it sucked well next chapter will be a lot more cute and fluffy, I promise. By the way, if you guys have any questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them. But I think there's at least one thing I must clarify okay two. Light is 17 in this story (almost 18) and L is 21 (I wanted them to be closer in age though it's not a drastic change) and BB is a year older in the flashback. Also, when BB grabbed his pants and left the room, he didn't go off showing his 'family jewels' to anyone, his shirt was long and went up to his knees (I thought it was cute). Um what else…Oh! L puked in that scene because he got that flashback in his dream and it disgusted him so he vomited. Anyways, thank you all for your love and support and I'll see you all next chapter. ******

**~Love Kelly J.T. (Cherryfreezie777)**


	5. Happy Together

Disclaimer:

I do not own death Note…If I did it would be as slutty as this story.

And there's yaoi, LightxL, LxLight and LOTS of cute fluffy-ness so if you no likey, don't read

ENJOY~! ^^

Chapter 5: Happy Together 

"Light-Kun?" he said, shaking me lightly.

I opened my eyes half way to be greeted by my angel's gorgeous face. I smiled.

"Good morning, L. How'd you sleep?" I asked sitting up and planting a light kiss on his lips. I rubbed the sleep out of my eye and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I didn't." he simply sighed. I sighed as well. He hasn't slept in awhile. Ever since he told me about the memory that keeps haunting him, he hasn't slept much. He says he's used to not sleeping but still, he is human and needs rest.

"Another rough night, L?" I sighed. L merely smiled that adorable smile that just makes my heart explode. He's just too cute.

"You really should sleep though. It's not healthy staying awake for two weeks in a row." I said. It's true. It's been two weeks since our lovely anniversary and since L broke to me his not-so-lovely news. But at least I know a little bit about his past. But I can't help but just be more protective and cautious of him. Like yesterday, Matsuda looked at him funny and I cursed him out in front of everyone and as a result, my dad told me that I'm not allowed back into headquarters until I 'learn my lesson'. The only thing I learned is that if you even so as look at my angel funny, you will get cursed out by me.

L kissed my head and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'll try to sleep, Light. I promise." He kissed me again. "Are you hungry? Watari made us breakfast."

I was a little hungry. "Sure, L. Let's go." I said as I threw my sheets away from my body and L led me to the kitchen. We both sat down next to each other, my hand finding his and intertwining our fingers together.

As we ate the pancakes that Watari prepared for us, I was thinking. Thinking of things related about our relationship. Sure, we were a couple but I-I'm just so in love with him I just want to scream to the world. But I know to protect L and to protect myself; it's for the best that our relationship is kept on the down low.

Fuck, but I just need to show the world that he's mine and I am his. Then I got an idea.

"Hey, L?" I asked as L was biting into a juicy strawberry. He set it down and looked directly at me.

"Yes, Light-kun?" He replied.

"Have you ever been on a date?" I asked.

L blinked then smiled.

"Light you're my first real relationship. So as we have yet to go on a date, the answer is no, I have not." He said with his bleak tone and a smile plastered on his face. I blushed. Maybe it's time we did. I mean, he is my boyfriend. I used to go on all kinds of dates with loads of girls but I never really cared or was interested in any of them. They had nothing that appealed to me. But L, he's different. I guess you can say I fell in love with his brain first. Our talks and discussions actually interested me. Then as time went by, our connection and love grew.

"L, would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked as cute as I possibly could. L smiled warmly and kissed me softly.

"I would want nothing more than to go on a date with you, Light-kun." said L. I couldn't help but throw my arms over him and thank him over and over. I kissed his head and ran to our room to get ready.

As I shut the door, I couldn't stop smiling. I was just so filled with joy and happiness, something I have never felt while I was Kira. I shuddered at the painful memories. I blew off the memories and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower, I grabbed the towel hanging on the wall. I wrapped it around my wet body then came back the excruciating pain that only my Kira side can give me.

I screamed at the agony seeping through my head, making my legs and hands tremble. I slid down and sat down on the cold, wet tile, screaming as I did so.

"_Long time no see, Light. I heard you're going on a date with that piece of shit detective, L. Why? WHY?!"_

"I-I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed over and over at my Kira side. More pain was what came.

"Ah! Nng!" I screamed as I fell to my side, the cold tile making the pain a little more bearable. Then I faintly heard knocking on the bathroom door. L, I knew it was L. I wanted to scream out his name but the pain was just way too much. Tears slid down my face as my hand outreached to the direction of where my L was, the forsaken door blocking us from view.

"L…" I said in a mere whisper. I felt so helpless. I really couldn't do anything. Kira seemed like he beat me. He finally got what he wanted.

And as I was giving up all hope, Kira chuckled and the pain left. Just like that. Did I somehow convince him to stop? Did my suffering stop humoring him? I unsteadily got up from the wet tile, my towel long forgotten. I opened the door and saw L, looking like he always does.

"Light are you alright? I heard you screaming, did something happen to you? Are you hurt?" said L, as he put his arms around my naked body. I now felt safe. I looked up at L and kissed him softly.

"Yes L, I'm fine."

L looked at me like I was insane then smiled warmly again.

"Are you positive, Light-kun? You know we can go on our date some other-"

"No! I-I'm fine, L." I said. L looked at me and the kissed my forehead.

"Well then, it's settled. I shall go get ready and as much as I admire your naked figure, you must get ready too." said L with a smile. He walked away to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

I sighed.

"Might as well get ready for my date." I said, trying to hide my excitement.

***

"So Light-Kun…"

"So Ryuuzaki…"

We both chuckled. It was a little awkward walking around the mall, holding hands and still looking for something the both of us could do. I mean this is my first date with a guy. When I went on dates with one of those dumb, hot, popular girls, we usually just watched a movie or ate dinner. But this is a guy! And on top of that L, the greatest detective in the whole wide world! He doesn't seem at all amused with watching 'Twilight: New Moon' like the rest of the world (not that I want to either) and even though he looks like he needs to eat, he'll probably only want sweets.

"So what would you like to do, L?" I asked, breaking our awkward silence. L shrugged.

"Come on, L. There has to be something you'd like to do."

"Well, I've never really been to the mall before so why don't you suggest something?" said L.

I thought and thought, thinking of something that might actually interest him.

I smiled.

"Let's go to the candy store. I'm buying." I said, trying to sound cute. L's eyes grew making his facial expression so innocent and child-like.

"O-okay!" he said, in a very happy voice. I grabbed his hand and led the way.

Once we were there, L looked like he was in heaven. He tried each candy and sweet he saw and made me try some too. We laughed and enjoyed ourselves as we fed each other chocolates. By the time I was getting sick of eating so much candy, L picked his favorites and bought them.

"I thought I was going to pay for those." I said as we walked out of the candy store.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to go back inside and buy me some more?" he said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey what store is that?" said L, pointing to a nearby store. I looked and it was an alternative rocker store that also happens to sell sex toys and probably everything perverted you could think of. I know since Misa has taken me several times and I hated every single time. She would always try on lingerie or Gothic Lolita clothing and every time I saw her wearing those clothes, I felt sick.

"It's like a rocker store and they sell sex toys and things of that nature." I said, shrugging.

"May we go in, Light-kun? He asked, with big puppy-dog eyes. I really didn't want to go but since L seemed interested, I nodded.

When we entered, there was very loud music playing. I think the band was Bring Me the Horizon or something like that. L seemed quite content here. He browsed the clothing and looked around, fascinated with such a bizarre place. I chuckled as I saw L holding a vibrator the way he usually holds items. He seemed very fascinated though he didn't know what it was for. My poor innocent little angel.

But as I saw him play with it, I became aroused. I wanted him. My body ached to touch his. Even if we were in a crappy little rocker/sex shop, I want to fuck his brains out. I walked over to where L was; I smiled and put one of my hands under his shirt, teasing his nipples and the other down his pants. L gasped at my sudden behavior and dropped the object he had in his hands, falling to the floor.

"L-Light-kun…nng! W-we c-can't. N-not...hah…not here!" said L. I licked his neck and started to nibble on his ear.

"No one will notice if we take this to the dressing room." I said, seductively. L gasped and moaned but tried to keep composed.

"Come on, Ryuuzaki. I want you." I said. L simply nodded. I smiled and took my hands from where they were and we both made our way to the changing rooms.

When we got into the changing room, I wasted no time. I took off my clothes and L took of his. I grabbed L and slammed his slim figure against the wall. He didn't even have time to gasp when my lips were all over his. I kissed him rough and passionately. I undid L's pants and slid them off.

"No underwear today? Nice." I said as I noticed his growing erection instead of his usual boxers. L moaned loudly but since the music was so loud, I didn't worry about someone complaining.

"Liight…a-are you sure you want to do this? Here of all places?" said L in a breathless tone.

"Yes, L. I want you bad." I said, trailing kisses down his neck, making him gasp. I then threw L's leg over my shoulder and grabbed the other one so I can get inside. L gasped and moaned loudly as my own arousal brushed against his. I then slowly made my way inside L's tight ass.

"LIIIGHT~!" he moaned loudly. He chanted my name as I kept picking up the pace, trying to find the spot that would make my lover scream.

A few more thrusts and L screamed out loud. I found it. I changed my position so that each one of my thrusts would hit that particular spot. L's screams and pants became more labored, he must be close.

"Light…I-I'm…AH!" said my angel as he came all over my bare chest. Soon after I came also, making both my angel and I scream in pleasure.

"I-I love you, Light." Said L, breathless. I kissed his forehead and held him tightly. Nothing could ever ruin my relationship with my L.

"I love you too, Ryuuzaki."

***

"Light-kun, hurry up! The movie is starting." said L from the living room. I hurried up with the popcorn and strawberries and sat down next to my love.

"So what movie are we watching, L?" I asked, setting the big, blue bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. L smiled cutely and held up a DVD box of the movie Corpse Bride.

"I thought we'd be watching something more action-y…" I said, putting a popcorn cornel in my mouth.

"I prefer watching something more…cute." said L, reaching for a strawberry. We both chuckled but were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." I said, as I stood and made my way over to the door. I opened the door and was face to face with the last person in the whole entire universe I wanted to see. The person I dreaded.

"Oh…hey, Misa." I said to my supposed 'girlfriend'.

***

**WHOOO!! FINALLY I FINISHED!! Heheh, well consider this a Christmas present from your friendly neighborhood…SPIDERMAN…I mean Cherryfreezie. Please enjoy and the one-shot is almost complete so look forward to that. Well…yeah that's it…I'm a baaad girl for leaving you guys with such a juicy cliffhanger *insert manic laugh*. Well thanks for all the love, yaoi-lovin' people and please give me comments telling me did good or me did horrible.**

**By the way, I'm not a Twilight fan so that's why Light-kun said that he wasn't at all interested in watching it. Also I like Bring me the Horizon...yup. OH and guess where I got my inspiration for the steamy sex scene in a changing room...a song by Breathe Carolina called "The Dressing Room" heheh**

**Love you all, Kelly J.T. (CherryFreezie777) **


	6. Almost Easy

**Disclaimer:**** Okay people, listen up! Um…TAKE IT AWAY, L!**

***L comes in wearing nothing but a bow tie on***

**L: sigh. Kelly or as most of you know her as, Cherry Freezie, does not own Death Note, though she wishes. She also warns you that this Fan Fiction has yaoi, fluffiness, and is all around just graphic when it comes to my relationship with Light Yagami. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED, BITCHES!!!**

**Me: Good job, baby cakes! *pets head***

**L: *giggles***

Chapter 6: Almost Easy

"Oh…hey, Misa."

"Oh, Light-kun! Misa-Misa hasn't seen you since forever! Misa-Misa missed you so much!" said Misa in her annoying, high pitched voice. Ugh! Why the hell is she here?!

"Yeah it's been awhile." I said, in a voice full of annoyance.

"Light-kun, who's at the-Oh, hello Miss. Amane." said L, as he made his way to the front door where now all three of us were standing.

"Ah! Ryuuzaki-kun! How are you? Misa-Misa surprisingly missed you too!" said Misa, running over to L and hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too, Miss Amane." said L in a monotone.

Oh God. This won't end well. I mean how would it? My 'girlfriend' and my current boyfriend all together in one room! One who's a Kira suspect and supporter while one will stop at nothing to catch Kira. One who has my heart and the other who has my nothing.

As we both sat in the living room, Misa was the only one that spoke. Blabbering nonsense about her figure, modeling and other shit I had no interest in. God how I wished I could use my Death Note and- No, no. That's my Kira side, gaining some of my control again. I can't let him do that. I can't think of things like that. I am no longer Kira and cannot think of such hideous things as killing.

"So Light-kun, why haven't you called Misa-Misa in so long? We haven't even seen each other in two months!" said Misa, pouting and crossing her arms as she spoke. How the hell was I supposed to tell her that I was gay for Ryuuzaki and we are in utter and complete love? I can't just tell her straight up, she'll kill me! 'Well Misa, since you were a horrible 'girlfriend' and gave bad head, I realized that I'm gay. But wait, there's more! I am also in love with Ryuuzaki! Isn't that just great?' Yeah, she'll probably kill me before Rem can get to me.

"I-I've just been busy, Misa. Kira is still out there, you know?" I said, pouring some tea into a cup and handing it to Misa. Misa nodded and set the cup down.

"Aw I guess you and Ryuuzaki-kun have gotten a lot closer thanks to Kira!" said Misa, smiling from ear to ear. I glanced at L, who was just biting his nails, and smiled at him.

"Yeah, we've gotten real close." I said. L smiled at me and blushed. Surely that was the only good thing Kira has brought us. Without Kira, I would have never met L; I would have never fallen in love.

"Aw that's so sweet!" said Misa in her annoying, high-pitched voice. I couldn't help but smile and blush at her comment.

As time passed, we found ourselves actually enjoying one another's company. Misa was actually being less annoying and her company was welcomed. Even if I couldn't really do anything I wished I could do with L while Misa is around, I was happy nevertheless. We laughed and talked about the most random subjects and felt quite content.

Then, out of nowhere, came back the voice and pain of Kira. Fuck!

'_Hey, Light! Did you miss me?_' said my Kira side, chuckling darkly. I screamed at the pain and agony seeping through my body. I heard, faintly, the gasps coming from L's and Misa's lips. Why? Why must he always ruin the moments in my life that I'm enjoying the best?

"AH! G-GET AWAY!" I screamed; making Misa and L exchange worried glances.

'_You think I'm going to back down so easily, Light? Sweetheart, you're sadly mistaken.'_ Said Kira before more pain filled me. I screamed so loud, my lungs burned. This was so incredibly unbearable. So much so that I fell from the couch and hit the floor.

"Light-kun!" yelled L and Misa in unison.

"Light? Light, are you okay?" said Misa, rubbing my back as kept on screaming at the immense pain.

"Ah! Nng! I-I don't know!" I said, not able to stop myself from screaming.

'_Oh Light, still trying to be a big macho-man? Well as far as I can tell, it won't be much longer 'till you let me out!_' Said Kira like the know-it-all he is. I screamed and then suddenly, it went away.

I unsteadily arose from the floor and sat back down on the couch, acting as if nothing has occurred. Misa and L rushed by my side, asking me if I was okay.

"Y-yeah, that always happens to me. I'm fine." I said.

"Aw, I know something that'll make Light feel great!" said Misa, giggling.

"What is it, Mis-" I was then interrupted by Misa's lips on mine. I was in complete shock. What the hell does she think she's doing?! I don't love her! I love L and only him!

I pushed her off a bit, but she just kept making her way back to my lips. I-I hate that I'm so defenseless in this situation. I also hate the fact that L is standing there, watching helplessly as Misa kisses the hell out of me!

"Misa…stop!" I said, in between her kisses. I guess she finally noticed that I was not kissing back and looked directly at me.

"Did Light-kun enjoy Misa's kisses?" said Misa, a goofy smile plastered on her face. I didn't know what to say or do. I wanted to slap her and tell her off but my throat felt so dry, I couldn't speak.

Then I looked at L, who was trying to fight back the tears that were already cascading down his obsidian eyes. Oh no, I caused him this pain! I made him cry!

"Ryuuzaki…?" I said, softly. L cleared his throat and left the living room to our room, slamming the door as he did so. I wanted to die in that moment. Was this the end? Was this the end of my lovely relationship with the great detective, L? Please God, don't let it be the end.

I then turned my attention back to Misa, anger building up inside of me.

"What the hell was that for, Misa?!" I yelled.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked it, Light." said Misa, confused.

I exhaled in annoyance.

"Misa I think it's time I stop playing this whole charade and tell you the truth."

Misa nodded.

"Misa…I really don't know how you're going to take this but…" I inhaled deeply 'I-I'm gay." I said, feeling good that I've told someone about my sexuality.

Misa smiled. "I knew it!" she said.

"Eh…?" was the only thing that I could say. She knew I was gay? How? Was it that obvious?

"I always kind of knew you were…y'know. I always had a feeling by the way you acted when we went on dates and stuff. Remember when I took you to the lingerie store? You always seem like you didn't care or anything. Now that I think about it, I think you even looked like you were going to puke." She smiled

"So…you're not mad?" I said, hoping she wouldn't rip my balls off for admitting about my sexuality.

"Of course not, Light! I really do love you but I understand that nothing between us will ever happen. But can we still be friends?" she said. I smiled. Though I was still angry at her for what she did to me, I had to put that aside for now. She accepted me, she didn't care that I was gay and for that I am glad.

"Sure. We'll always be friends, Misa." I said, embracing her.

"Yay!" she said with glee. I laughed.

"So…who's the lucky boy, Light?" said Misa, jumping up and down like an overly excited child.

I gulped. Would she still accept me if I tell her it's L that is my one and only love? Only one way to find out…

"Um…it's Ryuuzaki. He's my boyfriend. Or maybe was." I said, sighing. My heart ached. I love L with all my being and I hurt him. I can't live with myself knowing that I hurt him.

"Oh. Gosh, Light I'm so sorry! Maybe if I talk to him-"

"No, no. I think you're the last person Ryuuzaki wants to talk to. I think I'll just try to explain the best way I can that this was just a huge misunderstanding. Maybe he'll believe me." I said, trying to hold back the sadness and tears that wanted to release from my being.

"Okay, Light. If you need any help you know I'll be more than happy to talk to him." And with those last words, Misa left.

I sighed and hesitantly made my way into the bedroom. I had no idea what to say or what to do. What if he hates my guts? What if he kicks me out? What if he arrests me as Kira without hesitation?

I inhaled deeply and opened the door, slowly and cautiously. As I entered, the only sounds I heard were my own shallow breathing and muffled sobs that came from my angel. I sighed, knowing very well that I didn't deserve an accepted apology from L. I caused him this pain, I did this to him. I deserve to burn in the darkest pits of Hell for doing this to an angel; my angel.

I crept closer to our bed, where I saw my distressed angel crying his eyes out and hugging a pillow. I sat at the end of our bed, watching helplessly as my one and only love poured his emotions out.

"L?" I finally said, trying to hold back my own emotions. L arose from his position, his face red and tears still falling from his eyes. He closed his eyes, not being able to accept my presence in the room.

"Get out, Light! I hate you! I hate you! I swear to God I hate you!" he yelled between sobs. He said it like he wanted to convince himself that he hated me.

"L, please, let me explain. I didn't mean for all this to happen! Misa's the one who kissed me! I don't like her at all!" I yelled back, helplessly trying to make L understand. It was no use; I began to let my tears flow freely down my cheeks.

"Liar! Light Yagami you are a liar! You are just like the rest! I've been hurt so many fucking times in my life and I'm sick of it! My parents didn't want me, I was raped by my best friend and now I witnessed the man I love with my entire heart kiss someone else!" screamed L between sobs. I couldn't believe it. L was comparing me to BB? That's outrageous! I am not nor will I ever in a billion years be anything like that monster, BB!

"L, please! I am not lying to you! I love you! I love you and will never try to hurt you! This is just a huge misunderstanding!" I said, tears still falling from my eyes. It hurt me that L was hurt and that I caused him to be this stubborn.

L kept on crying uncontrollably, burying his face in his hands. I crept closer to him and put my arms around him. He surprisingly didn't do anything to stop me. I kissed his head, hopping that he would understand.

"L, I love you more than anything. You were the first and only person who has ever made me feel this way. I lost my virginity to you, L. You have something from me that I can never take back. But I don't want it back, L. There was a reason why you have my innocence and Misa doesn't have anything from me: It's because I love you, L. Believe me, I would give up anything and everything for you. I'd give you the world if I could. L, please just understand and believe me…I love you, you and only you." I said, gently. I could hear L still sobbing, making my shirt wet.

"Light-Kun…" he said, finally looking up at me. He then pressed his lips against mines. Oh how I longed to feel those perfect lips mold against my own. We kissed passionately for what felt like an eternity before we had to pull apart. I stroked his flushed face and kissed his nose.

"Light-Kun, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry for what? I deserved all that." I said, wiping the tears that flowed down his face.

L shook his head, disagreeing with my statement. I chuckled and kissed his lips tenderly, a moan escaping L's mouth. Oh how I wanted him at that moment. My dick throbbed with the thought of making love to L.

I laid L down on our bed, me on top of him. I began to kiss him passionately as I eagerly undid my pants. As I tossed my jeans aside, I looked at L, his face flushed and his breaths turning into pants.

"L, I'm sorry. I really can't control myself when I'm around you. But I really need to feel inside of you." I said, blushing. L smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Same here, Light-kun."

***

"Light-kun!" moaned L, as I licked and teased his nipples with my tongue. His moans rung through my ears like a beautiful melody.

I then left a trail of kisses all the way down his body, hearing more of his moans as I got closer to his erected member. I smiled as I saw how hard he was. I then kissed the tip then began to lick all over.

"Liiight!" moaned L. I then put his whole member in my mouth and began to bob my head up and down, sucking it sensually.

"LIGHT! Please Light let me!" he moaned. I didn't understand what he meant so I took his member out of my mouth and looked up at him.

"What is it, L? What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I…I want to pleasure Light-kun for once. Please, let me." panted L. I smiled up at him as I made my way up and kissed his lips.

"But I want to pleasure you, L. Don't worry about me." I said, as we parted lips. L pouted and shook his head. I sighed.

"Fine. I have a solution to this dilemma." I said as I laid myself down on the bed. L then got on top of me. I chuckled.

"L, turn your body around please." I said. L nodded and did what he was told. His cute little bum was what faced me.

"Well now we can both pleasure each other." I said as I licked his anus. He moaned loudly and shook as I kept on licking him. I then felt the warmth of his mouth on my member. I moaned at the intense pleasure seeping through me.

As I kept flicking my tongue in and out of him, I couldn't help but moan at the intense pleasure that I have never felt before filing my whole being. He's so amazing, my angel.

"L!" I moaned.

L then stopped blowing me. Just when I was about to come, he stopped.

"L? What's wrong?"

"Light-kun…please! Just make love to me already!" he moaned loudly. I smiled. I kept on flicking my tongue inside of him, using my saliva as a lubricant.

"AH! Light!" he screamed in pure ecstasy. I smiled as I finally pulled away. I saw L shake, pre-cum dripping from his throbbing member.

I finally got into position. L buried his face in the sheets to muffle his loud moans, I found it adorable. I spread L's cheeks apart and slowly made my way in, L moaned in both pain and pleasure.

"Relax, L. It'll feel better soon." I said as I kissed his back. L dug his nails his into the sheets, moaning loudly.

"Please try to relax, my love. I know it hurts but I promise it'll stop hurting soon." I said, softly.

L finally looked up, looking in my direction. Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He smiled a small smile in my direction.

Finally, the moans of pain turned into moans of pure pleasure. I increased the speed of my thrusts, my angel crying out my name like something beautiful. I couldn't help but let out a husky moan myself, this pleasure was just too much for both of us.

"AAAH! Light-kun…" he moaned. I grabbed his weeping member and started to stroke in rhythm with each thrust I made. I could feel his pre-cum all over my fingers.

'So good.' I thought to myself.

"Light-kun, please…don't squeeze it so ha-AH!" he moaned as he came, my hand filled with his warm cum. I smiled.

"L…you're so good. I love you" I panted. A couple more thrusts later, I closed my eyes and moaned, my seeds filling inside my lovers body. L screamed my name, so beautiful.

***

I sat up in our bed, running my hands through Ryuuzaki's damp hair. He seemed exhausted but I couldn't help but want more. It felt great to make love to L, I wanted more.

I kissed his lips hungrily, tasting once again the sweetness of his lips. God, I could never get enough of L, he was my obsession, my love.

"Light-kun," he breathed, his faced still flushed. I caressed his cheek, smiling at him as I did so. I bent down, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Nng! Light!" he moaned. I licked his ear and then whispered

"L, I need more of you; I need to show you how much I truly love you." I arose and took my position on top of him. He automatically wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. He nuzzled his face on my neck, inhaling my scent.

"Light-kun smells nice." said L in his monotone. I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to enter you now. Please bear with it, my love." I said. And with those words, I rammed myself into Ryuuzaki's tight ass.

"Oooh, Liiight!" he moaned, throwing his head back as he did so. I increased the speed of my thrusts, hoping to find the spot that makes L scream in pure pleasure.

"I love you…I love you…I love you!" I chanted breathlessly with each thrust, making L cry out my name in pleasure.

"LIGHT-KUN! THERE! RIGHT THERE! HAH!" he screamed. I found it, the spot. I smiled and adjusted my position so every thrust would hit the spot.

"I love you, L." I kept moaning. L desperately pushed his lips against mines. Our tongues seemed to fight for dominance as we kissed passionately. We both moaned as we broke apart. He dug his nails into my back with each thrust I made, moaning and panting. I ran my fingers through his hair, lovingly.

"Light-kun…I-I can't…AH! I LOVE YOU!" he screamed in pleasure as he finally reached his climax. I smiled from ear to ear, so happy to hear him say that he loved me. I know he does but it just sounds more believable coming from his lips.

"L, I-I'm close…ah! L!" I moaned as I finally reached my climax, coming inside of my lover who screamed in pleasure. I felt like I saw stars, it felt amazing inside of Ryuuzaki, my one and only love.

As we both rode off our orgasms, I held L close to me. I buried my face into his black, messy locks.

"Light-kun?" said L, breathless.

"Yes, L what is it?"

"I'm sorry, Light-kun. I don't know-" he was cut off short with my lips on his. When I pulled away from those beautiful lips, I smiled at him.

"No, L. You have no reason to be sorry. I really did deserve all that. I'm the one who should still be begging for forgiveness." I said, stroking his hair. L smiled and snuggled closer to my chest.

"This was way better than an apology." He said referring to the passionate sex we just had. I had to agree, it was better than an apology.

"You seem tired, L. Go to sleep, my little angel." I said as I noticed him yawning. He didn't even respond; he was already sleeping soundly on my chest, my heart beat as his lullaby. The first time he has slept in a very long time. I smiled.

***

I woke up the next morning, seeing my angel still soundly asleep in my arms. I kissed his head and slowly and quietly got my clothes and went to the living room. As I walked out of our room, I heard chuckling. I knew it wasn't Kira's or Watari's but I know I've heard this dark laughter before.

Then I looked up, smiling at the hovering figure above me.

"Hey Ryuk, what's up?" I said, looking up at my shinigami. Ryuk, with an apple in his bony fingers, got in front of me.

"Hey, Light! Long time no see. But anyway, I have to tell you something." said Ryuk, speaking with a mouth full of apples.

"Is it regarding Kira?" I said, not really caring. I was surely going to give up being Kira soon so whatever Ryuk was going to tell me didn't interest me one bit.

"Sort of." He said, chuckling.

"Sort of?" I questioned, crossing my arms on my chest.

"First things first, have you been hearing or feeling your Kira side?" said Ryuk.

"Yes I have. Speaking of which, why does my Kira side come out? It didn't say anything about that in the rules of the Death Note." I asked, knowing that Ryuk would be the only person that could answer this question. He chuckled.

"Well, a lot of things we death gods found unnecessary, we didn't include it in the rules. And as for your Kira side…" he paused. "Since the first day you used the Death Note, you knew in your heart that this wasn't what you, Light Yagami, wanted. Kira, on the other hand, envisioned what he wanted and that was ridding the world of evil. When you lost your memories, Kira went with them; it was just normal Light Yagami that stayed. Now that you have them back, your Kira side wants to gain full control but Light won't let that happen." said Ryuk. I had no idea what to say so I merely nodded.

"As for what I needed to tell you…you're in danger, Light." said Ryuk, in a humorous tone.

I began to tremble. This is exactly what I wanted to prevent but here it is, doomsday for Light Yagami.

"You have 40 days to make up your mind. If you continue as Kira, Kira gains full control and the Light I am speaking to right now will be long forgotten. If you give up, Kira will be long forgotten. And if you don't decide in the next 40 days, you will automatically become Kira again or you both die; Kira and Light. It's that simple." said Ryuk, still saying it like if it were some sort of game.

I rubbed my face, my hands shaking. It was so overwhelming what Ryuk told me, it was a lot to take in. My head ached and I felt like I was going to faint, I was so weak. I can't be weak in this situation. I either take action or die failing. What about L? I have to do this for him too. I have to be Light Yagami 24/7 not just every now and then. Kira, I hope you listen to this; I'm ready. I will defeat you, I will prevail; with L and Justice on my side. I will be the winner in this game of cat and mouse, Kira. I am righteous.

I nodded towards Ryuk, threw an apple at him and went to my room. I sat on the edge of the bed, nervously running my fingers through my hair. I heard the rustling of sheets, and looked down at them.

There popped up my L with the sheets still on his head, smiling warmly.

"Good morning, Light-kun. Are you feeling well?" asked L, noticing my anxiety. I smiled at him and kissed his lips tenderly.

"It's nothing, L. It's just my paranoia, no biggie." I said, smiling. I lied. I was scared shitless over this whole ordeal but I can't let L know. I know it will hurt him if he found out.

L nodded. I ruffled his black locks and stood.

"Let's go get something to eat before we have to go back to headquarters, L" I said. My dad finally let me back into Headquarters though he has treated me a lot harsher now.

L blushed and shook his head.

"What is it, L?" I said, stroking his hair.

"I can't get up, Light-kun. My bottom hurts and I can barely move." said L, still blushing. I giggled and took the sheets away from his body, exposing his naked figure.

I then proceeded to take him up in my arms, bridal style; a whimper escaping his lips.

"Better now, Ryuuzaki?" I asked. L smiled and nodded. He kissed my lips and I held him tighter in my arms. I looked out the window, exposing the Japanese sun peeking up from the horizon. I closed my eyes, hoping that I would win this battle.

L snuggled against my chest, my heart beating rapidly; a sign full of uncertainty. I was uncertain about my fate; our fate.

***

**Author's Note: FINALLY! DONE! YAY! Well I hope you enjoyed it thus far because there is A LOT more to come *insert fan girl squeal*. I wonder what will happen next: Will Light finally overcome this battle? Will anyone else find out about Light and L's relationship? Will this story get less sappy? Why am I asking you? This is mine! MINE~! *clears throat* Well if you may have noticed, I'm not on as often. This is due because my internet went bye-bye *hits my stupid laptop* Anyways, I'll try to get all my artwork up. Oh and thanks everyone for your love and support!**

**Gin Ichimaru: Bye-Bye!**

**Me: OH MAH JEBUS! *glomps him***

**Gin: EEEEEP!!! D: **


	7. Your Love

**Disclaimer: ****Hey everyone, it's me, Kelly a.k.a. Cherry! I just need to let you all know that the manga/anime/ my drug Death Note is not owned by me *cries* it's by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. But this fan fiction full of yaoi, fluffiness, love, hate, angst, and hot Light on L sex IS mine! I came up with it! MINE! *Clears throat* I hope you enjoy it and comment me saying what you liked or disliked about it. By the way, this chapter will be split; meaning it will be Light's POV in some scenes and L's POV in others. I hope that's fine with all of you. So yeah…ENJOY THE YAOI!**

***Takes out big physics book* Now for those who are still reading this thing, I will teach you about physics since I think our youth today needs-AH! *gets hit by a Nintendo DS and bleeds profusely***

**Matt: MINE! *takes and runs away***

Chapter 7: Your Love

"It's great to have you back here, Light! We really did need another brain in this case." said Matsuda, rubbing the back of his head. I simply smiled and nodded at Matsuda.

"Well it was rather boring just doing nothing all day so I'm glad I'm back, too." I said, giggling. I heard my father clear his throat, a sign that told me to stop chatting and start getting serious about catching Kira. I sighed.

"Light-kun, look at this. It looks like Kira's killing sprees have not only decreased but are probably…over." said L, biting his nail in deep thought. I gulped. Would he still think that I'm Kira? That I have completely given up on being 'a god'?

"Yeah, well maybe Kira is dead." I said looking at L. L shook his head. I grew scared. I was in love with the world's greatest detective and I am possibly the world's greatest threat.

"I think Kira is still alive but he hasn't really done any killings for months." said L, biting his nails in thought. I slumped in my chair. Great. This is just fucking great. Not only do I have to make my decision about giving up Kira but I have to keep convincing L that I am not Kira.

"L, if I was the villain and you were the hero, would you still love me?" I told L in a whisper, not making eye contact so my father wouldn't notice anything weird. I heard L sigh.

"Always." He simply stated. I sighed in relief. I adore L, more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole entire life. He _is_ my whole life. But the sad, sad, truth is that I am indeed a villain. I am a bad person. I have blood forever stained on my hands. I am far from redemption. But I know that the only way we could happily ever after is if I give up this heavy burden of the Death Note. I know once Kira is long gone, my life would be better than it once was. What's good about living in a utopian without having your lover by your side? Even if I ever accomplished to make this world heavenly, it would still feel like hell without L.

I smiled at L.

"Thanks, Ryuuzaki." I said simply before continuing to type something down on the computer.

I continued to review the evidence. Kira has stopped killing for many months, just a couple killings every now and then but maybe that was the second Kira who is still protecting the first Kira. This just made my head and heart hurt.

'_No. It can't be…Light. No, please don't let Light be such a poor excuse of a person in this society.'_ I thought to myself. I would completely shatter into a million pieces if Light was taken away from my arms.

I sighed and brought a piece of cake into my mouth, munching it silently. I looked at the man sitting next to me, my lover. He always looked so beautiful and had a wonderful heart, but I can't stop thinking that I might be in love with a killer. No. Light Yagami is my lover, Kira is someone else. He has to be! Maybe it's like a split personality or something. I contemplated all these thoughts but all it gave me was heartache.

I looked around headquarters, trying to get my mind off of these thoughts running crazy through my head. I was growing restless; I needed to get the hell out of here. Anywhere but here would be great about now. Anywhere where Light would be with me, love me and I would love him. No more secrets and just utter bliss.

"Ryuuzaki, are you okay?" said Matsuda, looking at me strangely. I put my thumb to my lips, trying to find a good response.

"Actually, Matsuda, I'm not okay. I have a massive headache and it's killing me. But it's nothing, I-I'll just try to get through it, oh-oh the pain!" I said as I put my hands to my head, putting my acting skills into good use to get what I want; alone time with my lover.

"Oh Ryuuzaki, maybe you should take a break or something. Maybe it's 'cause you never sleep." said Matsuda as-a-matter-of-factly. I nodded, pretending to seem like I'm in immense pain. I looked over to Light who looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"C-can Light-kun come with me too? M-maybe he can help get some work done while I get some rest." I said, innocently and as adorable as I possibly could say. Light looked at his father, which didn't look too happy, and nodded towards his son. Light went over to me and put his arms around me, helping me get to our room.

Once we were there, I turned to Light, a smile on my face.

"L, you should really get some rest. You had me so-," he was unable to speak once I pressed my lips against his. Once we pulled apart, Light looked extremely dumbfounded. I giggled.

"I lied, Light-kun. I'm fine; I just really needed to spend some time with you. I can't stand being in the same room with you and yet not being able to hold you. It's unfair." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. Light smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I never thought the World's Greatest Detective would be so devious." said Light, chuckling. I smiled at him and pecked his perfect lips once more. He turned that one little peck into a heated make out session. Oh how I loved it.

My back hit the bed, Light on top of me and still kissing me with that heated passion. He put his hand on my butt and kept kissing me with that surreal passion. I couldn't help but moan in his mouth, which caused Light to smile into our kiss. I couldn't control myself, I wanted him. I wanted him inside of me. My member throbbed with the impending thought of Light inside of me, loving me like no other.

I dug my fingers into his soft, chestnut hair; tugging it a little. I was so impatient. I wanted him now! But alas, he always teased me, though I have to admit that it is quite nice. Even if he is younger than me, he is the most passionate and the most loving partner I could ever ask for. I love him so much and nothing will ever change that.

"Light," I moaned against his soft, perfect lips. I had no idea how much more of the teasing I could take. I needed to feel him inside of me, become one with my one true love.

I finally broke apart from Light's lips, pushing him onto the bed. He laid there, confused. I found it rather adorable.

"R-Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?" said Light, still confused as to why he was laying there.

My response was taking his pants off in one swift movement, his erect member greeting me. I licked my lips at such a sight. I ignored his questions and just took his whole length into my mouth, licking it and sucking as sensually as I possibly could. I knew I was doing a good job once I heard his grunts and moans, music to my ears.

I kept sucking and eventually even started to play with his balls to increase the pleasure.

"L…a-are you okay? Ah!" said Light, moaning. I looked up at him, still sucking him off.

"This is great, L. But you seem so assertive, so uncertain and needy. Is…hah…everything alright?" said Light, stroking my hair. I was needy and uncertain. I was uncertain if Light really is Kira. I don't want him to be Kira, I want him to be Light Yagami, the boy I fell in love with. I want him to be with me always, just like we promised. I don't think I could ever fall in love with another human being other than my Light.

"Nng, L…take your mouth off," said Light in a husky moan. I know he must be close to coming; he buckled his hips and bit his lower lip. I increased the speed of my sucks, and kept playing with his balls. This is what I wanted, I wanted him to come and scream my name.

"L! Please, if you keep doing that…AH!" moaned Light as he came inside of my mouth. Light's face looked even more beautiful, if that was even possible. I licked every last bit of his fluid, and surprisingly, it wasn't so bitter.

Light, still panting, looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, L. You should spit that out." said Light as he stroked my hair. I looked up at him and gulped the sweet fluid that was in my mouth, licking away the fluid that graced the corners of my mouth as well.

Light looked dumbfounded again, it was very cute.

"D-did you just swallow my come?" said Light. I nodded, smiling up at his blushing face.

"Light-kun," I said as I sat on his lap, my face inches away from his. I kissed him lightly then nibbled his ear.

"Light-kun…please, take me." I whispered seductively in his ear, not being able to take foreplay much longer. His body was like a drug to me, I wanted this drug to shoot inside of my body and take over me. To love me like no other person has ever had.

Light grabbed my face and kissed my passionately, inspecting every inch of my mouth with his skillful tongue. I moaned in his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, I was on my back, his body pressed against each others, our hardness feeling up on each other. I moaned loudly, grinding my hips some more against Light's to feel the friction.

"Light-kun…I want you to fuck me," I said as we finally broke apart. I saw Light smile and he whispered in my ear, "Of course, my angel."

I loved the pet name he had for me, though I was not worthy to be called something as divine and holy as an angel. He is my angel. He is my prince; my prince, Light Yagami.

Light removed the last pieces of his wardrobe and then helped me take off mine. When we were fully undressed, he licked my chest, making me cry out in pleasure. He reached my nipples and began to lick them and bite them lightly, making me gasp out in pleasure.

When my nipples were bruised and erect, Light went lower down my body, kissing and nipping at my body as he got lower and lower. He began to kiss my hip bone, not even bothering to look at my erected member which drove me insane. I wanted his mouth on my member and do to me what I had done to him earlier. I wanted him so bad at that moment.

"Nng, Light!" I moaned, sliding my fingers into his soft hair, pulling it lightly. I heard Light groan, I bet he was also as impatient as I was but like me, he hates to lose.

"Light-kun! Please! I can't take it anymore! Fuck me already!" I practically screamed, giving his brown locks a light tug. Light looked up at me, his eyes wide but a devilish grin on his perfect lips. Such a face made me even more aroused, making me moan.

Light got up and spread my legs apart, throwing them around his neck. He positioned himself then looked at me, I nodded. He smiled at me and inserted his big, hard member inside my warm, tight body. I moaned at the welcomed intrusion, tears welling up in my eyes.

Light held me, going in and out of me as he did so. I chanted his name over and over, my face feeling hot and every nerve in my body going crazy at this immense pleasure seeping inside me. I moaned like crazy, screaming my lovers name as his member brushed against my prostate.

"AH, LIGHT-KUN! THERE, RIGHT THERE!" I screamed, scratching Light's back so hard, I could see him bleed. I see he didn't mind. He repositioned himself so that each thrust would hit that spot, making me cry out in ecstasy. The tears that slid down my face were kissed away from Light, making me blush all the more. Plain and simple, I love him and he loves me.

"LIGHT! LIGHT! LIGHT!" I chanted with each thrust my lover made. He grunted and moaned at the tightness of my body and then swept down and kissed me passionately, his tongue dancing along mines. I pulled his head further into mines, are lips meshing with each other all the more.

What was wrong with me? What was this desperate, needy side of me? Is this just pure lust? Of course not! I love Light Yagami with my whole heart and soul. But we always make love and I was never _this _desperate. Something's definitely wrong with me, the great detective L.

"Liiight~! I-I'm so close!" I moaned out loud as I was at the peak of my climax, I could feel the pre-cum slowly drip from my member on to our bed sheets.

"L…I-I'm close, too." he grunted, going a little faster and making me moan and even closer to the edge. Light crashed once more his lips onto mine, making me even closer to my climax. I moaned loudly in his mouth, digging my nails into his back and throwing my head back.

"LIGHT-KUN!" I moaned out loud as I came all over his body and my own. I felt like I saw stars, and Light truly looked angelic. My muscles then clamped onto his member, and soon after my own climax, came Light inside my body, making me scream out in pure and utter ecstasy.

Light took his member out of my body and held me close, smelling the scent of my hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist and found my way back to those perfect lips.

Light chuckled as he kept rubbing my come-covered thighs, making me blush.

"What are you laughing about, Light-kun?" I asked, looking at him and smiling.

Light just looked at me and pressed his lips against mines once more.

"Why shouldn't I be happy, L? I have a great boyfriend and a great family and-and life's just good." Said Light, smiling widely, looking truly happy.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Light-kun" I said, kissing his cheek.

"But there is something that I must ask." Said Light-kun, his happy tone turning to a serious one.

"What's that, Light-kun?" I said, truly curious of what might be bothering my prince.

"Well, while we were making love, I could sense that something's wrong with you. Is there?" said Light, his brown eyes staring into mine, making me blush.

I didn't want to tell him the truth that something is wrong, he'll probably think I'm too clingy and maybe will compare me to that slut, Misa-chan. I don't want to seem as desperate as her! I know how miserable he was when he was with her and I don't want him to be miserable with me. I guess I should tell him, it's only right.

"Uh…well, Light-kun I've been feeling...scared." I said, burying my face in his chest.

"Scared about what, L? What is there to be scared about?" said Light, rubbing my back as he said this.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes; I couldn't hold my true feeling within myself much longer.

"I-I just can't stand the thought of losing you, Light-kun!" I yelled; closing my eyes and letting my tears fall freely down my cheeks. I didn't hear anything from Light so I thought I should keep on.

"All the evidence is there, Light! You are most possibly Kira! I-I can't believe it! It can't be true! It's not true! I'll burn the evidence and pretend its not true if that means I can still be with you! I just don't want to lose you, Light! Not now, not ever! If you were to ever leave my side…I don't think I'd be able to live my life." I said, looking straight at Light.

Light merely stared at me and then, for some odd reason I cannot comprehend, smiled. He smiled! I just called him out as Kira and he's smiling at me? Shouldn't he scold me? Kick me? Hurt me? Hate me?

He sat up and held me close to his chest, his heartbeat ringing through my ears and was truly the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I let the tears cascade down my cheeks and down onto Light's perfect chest.

"You'll never have to worry about that, L. You will never lose me. I will always be with you, my love. Even if something happens to me, I'll always be with you, in your heart. As for Kira…" I heard him sigh and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I don't know about Kira. I don't really have much to say about it. I hate him." Said Light, simply. I nodded. I hated Kira as much as Light did. He isn't my Light, he must be someone else. Vile criminal, that Kira is. I will stop at nothing to put him where he belongs; jail.

"I hate him too, Light. I hope he isn't you." I said, kissing his chest. Light sighed once more.

"Yeah, me too." He merely said. I didn't know what he meant by that but that just made my suspicion of him grow all the more and the tears fall down.

"L?" he said, rubbing my back and kissing my head.

"Yes, Light?" I said as I tried to keep myself composed for Light's sake.

"Do you want to rest or something before we go back down to headquarters?" asked Light.

I nodded. I really didn't want to hear Light fight with his father and that's exactly what they would do if we went back there. Just thinking about it gives me a headache.

Light laid me down beside him, kissing my neck and my jaw, making me gasp and giggle.

"I love you, L." said Light in my ear. I looked in to those eyes, the eyes that make me feel so safe and believe every single word he says.

"I love you too, Light-kun." I said before snuggling up against him and watching my prince drift off to sleep.

"Light-kun, you already spent ten minutes on your hair. I think it looks fine." I said as I stared at my boyfriend brushing his hair and making himself look nice.

"I have to look perfect, L." said Light, brushing his hair some more.

"For what, Light? There really isn't a reason to. You could just throw on some sweats and I'd think you were the most beautiful man ever." I said, blushing. Light looked at me and smiled.

"I just wanted to look nice for you, angel." He said as he placed a soft kiss on my lips. I blushed even harder, making Light giggle.

Light then bowed, extending his hand and making me seem like I were a princess and he were my prince charming. I chuckled and grabbed his hand. We held hands until we got out the door.

Light then slammed me against the wall, a devilish grin playing on those perfect lips of his. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and make my face feel hot.

"We still have time before we have to go back." Stated Light, biting and nipping my earlobe, making my gasp out at the pleasure.

Light-kun then pressed his lips onto my own, inserting his tongue and exploring the cavern that he knew so well known as my mouth.

I moaned at the feeling and held Light closer on to my body. Then, while we were still in the mist of love and passion, we heard a gasp. This gasp didn't come from either of us.

We stopped and looked at each other; red faced and bruised lipped, and then directed our attention to the end of the hallway.

There stood Matsuda, a bunch of papers stacked on his arms and a surprised look plastered on his face. I was so embarrassed that someone else found out about our relationship. I dug my face into Light's shirt, hearing a growl escape his lips.

I sighed. This was not going to end well.

Matsuda, you voyeur! Ruining Light and L's cute little moment! How dare you! Heheheh, sorry about that. Well I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry it took so long. But hey, what do you expect? I'm a full time student that has SO many things to write and so many nights without sleep. But let's not get into that, shall we? So basically, I really like this chapter. This one is by far my favorite due to the fact that I changed point of views and it's SO fluffy and cute (as if you can't tell, I like fluffy and cute). I also liked that Light seems like such a caring boyfriend to L, even if he's holding on to a very deep, dark secret that may change their lives (maybe even their relationship) forever.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time in chapter 8!

~ CherryFreezie777 (aka Kelly)

Matt: *Playing with the DS*

Me: Can I play that? _

Matt: NEVAH!

Me: *pouts* Meanie =w=


	8. Someday Came Suddenly

**Disclaimer: Hello person reading these words, how are you? I hope you are well. Well, since you stumbled on this Light x L fan fiction I must warn you that it contains fluff, smut, and is over all yaoi. If this doesn't float your boat, well don't read it. By the way, this chapter is going to be the shortest out of all the chapters due to the fact that it'll ruin the surprise in the next chapter if I write too much. SHIT! I WROTE TOO MUCH! **

***goes into the escape pod* I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

***sigh* and as for Death Note, it sadly does not belong to me. I wish it did though. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Someday Came Suddenly**

We stood there, all three of us, in complete silence. Both I and my boyfriend, L, stared back at Matsuda, looking dumbfounded of the image of L and I kissing and being in love. I grew angry. Why the hell did he have to ruin my moment with L? I barely have time to spend with him due to Kira and this whole fucking case and yet, he has the nerve to interrupt our moment? Not only that but I bet he's shocked at the fact that I am a) gay and b) kissing the fuck out of L, my lover.

I looked down at L, his face red and his eyes downward. I bet he feels ashamed that someone found out about our secret, that someone thinks he's different than the rest of the world because he is in love with someone of the same gender.

"What the hell, Matsuda!" I said as I let go of L and walked toward the klutz. Matsuda just looked even more dumbfounded and frightened.

"Well? Answer me! Why are you here?" I exclaimed.

"I-I just needed to deliver these papers to Ryuuzaki. I-I didn't know I was interrupting something." He said, his voice shaking.

I grew less angry and got pissed at myself. This isn't me. This anger I feel that is mostly provoked by stupid Kira, who I still need to make my decision on.

"Matsuda-san, can I have those papers then?" asked L, as he walked up from behind me and smiled at the shaking man. Matsuda handed them to L and then cleared his throat.

"I had no idea you guys were…" said Matsuda, who couldn't even say the word 'gay' or 'homosexual'. He probably thinks it's unnatural or bizarre, just like my dad.

"L and I are in love, Matsuda. We are both gay and are in love. I hope that isn't a concern to you." I said, holding L in my arms. Matsuda frantically shook his head.

"Good. Now, get back to work. L is still not feeling too well so tell my father we won't be working today. L will email you frequently on new leaks to Kira. Understood?" I said, still holding L in my arms. Matsuda nodded.

"Also, Matsuda, please don't tell my father about our relationship. I will tell him when I'm ready and as of right now, I am not." I said, smiling.

"Understood, Yagami-kun. I will tell your father about what you just told me. Except for the whole relationship thing, of course." said Matsuda, smiling as well.

I kissed L's head, and after that Matsuda felt awkward and left. Good. We didn't want him around, anyway.

"Light-kun, I'm hungry." said L, looking up at me with those obsidian beauties. I smiled and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Well what do you want to eat, Angel?" I said. L put his thumb to his lips and thought. I just stared at him with curiosity and wonder.

L smiled up at me, looking extremely adorable.

"Why don't we go on another date, Light-kun?" said L, smiling and being extra cute so I can give him what he wants. How could I object to such an offer? I've been dying to go on another date with L. I want to spend as much time with him as possible so maybe, just maybe, he won't be too angry with me when I admit to being Kira. That's right. I'm going to tell him someday soon, right before my 40 days are up and-and I die. I tried hard to not to think about it.

I looked at my lover, eagerly waiting for my response. I smiled.

"Of course, Angel! Where would you like to go?" I said, trying to sound as happy and peppy as possible so he won't worry or get suspicious of the thoughts plaguing my mind.

L put his thumb to his lips once more and thought. I looked at him, he looked so cute!

"Well Light, do you know any good places that sell delicious deserts?" said L, his thumb still on his lips.

I chuckled.

"I know this nice café that's close by here. They sell awesome strawberry shortcakes and tea." I said, smiling and knowing perfectly well L would want to go there immediately.

L looked like if he had just seen the face of an angel. The only response I got from him was cute little nod, his eyes still wide with anticipation to go to out on our second date.

I smiled, took his hand into mines and led the way out of the building.

* * *

I sat there, thinking about how I should tell the chief that L and Light were out for the day. I hope he doesn't yell at me or anything.

"Um…chief? May I have a word with you?" I said, shaking and nervous, as always.

My boss looked dazed, looking like if his mind wandered off to some imaginary land full of happiness and joy. I cleared my throat and repeated myself.

Chief jumped from his chair and looked at me, his eyes drooping and bags under them. His eyes were almost as bad as L's! This Kira case is just driving all of us at the end of our wits.

"Uh, yes. What is it, Matsuda?" said the Chief, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

"Light and L said they weren't going to work today but they'll keep updating us frequently if they get any new information on Kira." I said, my voice shaking and as well as my hands.

Chief looked at me and then sighed.

"Well, I guess that's fine. I mean, it's great that Light and L are finally getting along. But…Light seems like a totally different person." Said the worried father, he smirked.

"Is it a good change or not?" I said, truly curious.

The chief sighed once more and shrugged.

"I have no idea. All I know is that I don't like this new Light. He just seems…I don't know. This isn't the son I raised." said the disappointed father about his rebellious new son.

I thought and thought. Maybe I should go against Light's orders and just tell Chief what's been going on. Sure, they both might get really mad but I want to help them.

"Chief, there's something you must know." I started off, throwing away my nervous demeanor.

"What is it, Matsuda?" said the Chief.

"I know what's been going on with Light…and L." I began.

* * *

I stared adoringly at my angel, eating his strawberry cheesecake with such delight. I couldn't help but smile, his happiness just makes my heart burst with joy.

"How's the cake, Ryuuzaki?" I asked, smiling adoringly at my lover sitting across from me.

"It's great, Light! You should really try some." Said L, smiling widely with cream all over his mouth. I giggled.

"Okay, don't mind if I do." I said as I wiped the cream out of the side of his mouth with my index finger and brought the sweet confection to my lips. L stared at me, wide eyed and surprised.

"What?" I said, trying to hold back my laughter.

"I thought Light-kun hated sweets." said L in a soft, little voice. I smiled at him and held his hand in my own.

"I don't _hate _sweets. I just prefer things that aren't so sweet. But know that I have you as my boyfriend, I think I can eat as many sweets as you." I said, smiling at my L.

L blushed and smiled back at me.

"You're so sweet, Light." Said L, chuckling. I laughed as well.

At this point in my life it didn't matter if I was a God or not, I just wanted to be with L for as long as I possibly can. Justice isn't what I thought it was. Killing people for justice is as ridiculous as having sex for virginity. I was truly wrong but my views have changed for the better. L has showed me that justice isn't perfect; the system was created with flaws and people full of them but it can't be helped. Justice is justice and I have finally seen the light that is guiding me towards the right path.

My L, my angel and my light; the one who shows me the way through this dark and difficult path called 'life'.

* * *

"Light-kun, I wish this day would never end." Said L as he rested his head on my lap on the park bench we were both on. I caressed his cheek and smiled at him.

"I wish it wouldn't, either. I hate working on this whole case. I hate being picked on by dad all the fucking time." I said, truly dreading the moment in which we had to reluctantly return to headquarters.

"I thought Yagami-san and Light-kun had a good relationship." Said L, his voice soft like velvet.

I sighed.

"We were close. But he changed and I did, too. I mean, I'm growing up and changing everyday and I guess he doesn't understand that I'll never be like him. Sure, I'd love to be a detective one day but it's because I want to be a detective, not 'cause he raised me to be like him." I said, looking up at the sky.

I wish dad would understand. I wish he'd let me be but no, I'm a 'Yagami' and have to be just like him. I hate that. I know once I tell him I'm gay he'll kill me.

'_This isn't the son I raised!'_ I could hear him say as he'd yell and groan at the news. My mother would tell him to calm down and my sister would be ecstatic that I've admitted something that she's known all along.

"Light-kun?" said L as he got on top of me and waved his hand in front of my face. I finally snapped out of my pitiful, little trance and directed all my attention once more to L.

"Yeah, L?" I said, a light blush spreading across my face.

"I think we should be heading back. Yagami-san must be a little irritated we didn't show up today." Said L, as-a-matter-of-factly.

I sighed. I knew he had a point but I just really didn't want to go back.

"I guess we have no other choice, huh?" I said, giggling. L smiled and pecked my lips. I took his hand into mines and lead the way.

* * *

As we finally made it through the doors of headquarters, I could hear my Kira side chuckling. I sighed and held L's hand a little tighter.

"What's wrong, Light-kun?" asked L as he looked at me with a worrisome expression.

"Something bad is going to happen. I just know it." I said, not being able to even look at L. I felt his hand shake slightly, scared of what I could possibly mean by 'bad'.

"Light! L!" yelled out loud my father as we made our way inside, looking furious. If looks could kill, I'd be sprawled on the floor, lifeless, by now.

"Is it true! You and L are…lovers!" yelled my father, his eyes beaming with angers. He directed his eyes to our hands, still entwined with each others.

My whole world felt like it just stopped. One of my secrets have finally been revealed. This can't be happening. This can't be happening!

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh crap, this can't be good. But hey, I updated this chapter and now you're all one step closer to the epicness that lies ahead. Heheh, I'm excited to finally begin the fun.**

**So in case you haven't already figured, Soichiro isn't too fond of homosexuals. I thought it'd give the story a more 'personal' feel. What do you think? Is it good? I hope so. I worked really hard.**

**Please, everyone, I'm begging you, review the story if you want me to continue. I think I won't continue UNLESS I get some reviews and stuff so I could feel like someone actually reads this. PLEASE! I'll give you candy~!**

**Well, thanks for reading and I'll see you in chapter 9! Whoo~! Love you guys!**

**~CherryFreezie777**

**Matt: *hacking into my computer***

**Me: Blame him for this being so late. .**

**Matt: YAOI! *nosebleed***

**Me: HEY, THAT'S MINE! *tackles***


	9. Maybe Holding Hands Wasn't A Good Idea

Disclaimer: It's finally here! Whoo! I know most of you were on the edge of your seats and sending me comments and whatnot, nonstop, telling me to keep going with the series. Well, I am. I love this story way too much to just never finish it and let it be forgotten. No, that's impossible. So thanks for all the support and love and now…ON WITH THE SHOW!

Matt: You're forgetting something.

Me: Am I? Oh, yes! I regret to say, Death Note is not mine. It belongs to its rightful owners. I pretty much own nothing except for the words you see here. Yup.

Matt: And…?

Me: This story contains yaoi, fluff, L as the bitch of the relationship.

L: Hey!

Me: And will have more graphic violence as the story progresses. Doesn't sound good? WELL THEN GET THE HELL OUT! Okay, okay, PLEASE get the hell out.

Matt: *sighs*

Chapter 9: Maybe Holding Hands Wasn't Such a Good Idea…

I stood there, shocked. I didn't move nor speak, too scared to do so. How? How did this happen? One minute I'm laughing and enjoying life with my one true love. Now, I wish I could just crawl into a hole and die. This was too much.

I knew my father and he thought he knew me. I disappointed him as a son. I didn't meet up to par with his expectations. I have brought him nothing but shame.

But, for some odd reason I don't understand, I didn't care what he thought. What you see is what you get, right?

I looked at him, his face illegible; so many emotions playing upon them. Anger, sadness, disappointment, shame. He took a deep breath and finally spoke, breaking the horrible tension in the room.

"Well, Light? What is the meaning of all this?" asked my father, his voice in a monotone but I knew he wanted to yell and cuss.

I couldn't find my voice. I was so scared and nervous of what was in store for me and my relationship with L. I looked down at our hands, our finger intertwined, almost like they belonged there. I held it tighter and shut my eyes, trying to keep myself composed. I had to be strong for both of us, not just me. It's _us_, now.

"It's just how you figured, dad. L and I are…in love." I said. My voice trembled as I proclaimed my feelings out in the open for the first time. Sure, when I told Misa it was difficult but this is like mission impossible!

I looked at L, his thumb was in his mouth and he looked like a nervous wreck. I can just imagine the horrific scene of him crying. I gulped.

My dad grew angrier, his anger finally getting the best of him.

"How the fuck did this happen? You were the best looking boy at school! Girls fell to your feet every time you glanced at them! Now you're saying you, my son, are gay? Unbelievable!" My father yelled, the words echoing throughout the quiet room. I looked around, all the other task members seemed just as scared as I was and yet, did nothing. Cowards.

I tried to keep calm, but I just couldn't. I can't. This is just too much.

"Look, dad, this is my life. I'm a responsible young adult who knows exactly what he wants in life. For right now, the only thing I want and need is L. He is my every thing and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks! This is my life! Fuck off!" I yelled, my anger getting the best of me.

God, did it feel good to let it all out. I didn't care if it was Kira's intention to make me go mad, but for once, I agreed with Kira. I needed to let this all out. I needed to show my father that I am no longer a child; I am an adult and could choose my own path in life. And so far, this is the right direction.

My father's face was so red; he looked like he would explode.

"This is unacceptable, Light!" my father yelled, making everyone in the room flinch at his harsh words.

I looked at L, his eyes looking down to the floor and his eyes beginning to water. I tilted up his chin, making him look straight at me, a pink tint on his cheeks.

"L-Light-kun?" he whispered at me, worried. He knew what I was going to do but I could care less what anyone else thought.

I put my hand on the back of his neck, bringing him close to me until our lips synchronized in a heated kiss. And to keep pissing my dad off, I placed my unoccupied hand on L's butt cheek, making him whimper. I loved every second of it all.

When we broke apart, I stared at L's beautiful face, the light pink tint on his cheeks. I smiled then turned back to face my disapproving father. I held L in my arms, almost as if I was trying to fuel my father's anger even more. Apparently, that's what I was aiming for.

"Get your damn hands off him, Light!" yelled my father, his voice ringing in my ears and startling my beloved L.

I sighed and let L go, it hurt us both but I didn't want my father to do something he might regret.

But I quickly regretted letting my angel go. My father pushed me out of the way, making me fall to the floor. L gasped and rushed to my side but, sadly, was grabbed my father and pushed against the wall. I struggled to get to my feet; luckily Mogi and Matsuda helped me up.

"Ryuuzaki!" I yelled out loud as I tried to get closer to them both. My father shot me a nasty glance, making me halt. I just stared, with pure fury in my eyes, at what was playing in front of me.

L, up against the wall, wore his usual face, his thumb on his lips and looking as if nothing mattered. All he did was stare back at the beast of a father I had, waiting for him to say something.

"You. Did you brainwash my son to thinking he was gay?" said my father through gritted teeth, tugging on L's shirt to make him speak.

"Dad, that's fucking ridiculous!" I yelled, growing angrier by the second. At that moment, came in Watari, L's caretaker, looking totally lost and confused of what was occurring.

"What's going on here?" said Watari, holding up a plate with tea and cake intended for L. He looked and fixated his eyes at the image of his "son" up against a wall at the hands of my father, a crazed homophobic lunatic. He quickly went into 'father-mode'.

"Soichiro, what are you doing to Ryuuzaki?" asked the kind old man, setting the plate of treats on a nearby table.

My father let go of L's shirt, L walking over to Watari.

"You see, Watari, Yagami-san does not approve of my relationship with Light-kun and thinks I might have brainwashed him into thinking he's in love with me." L said, looking towards the floor, his face flushed pink.

I growled, mostly at myself and my father's ignorance.

"Dad, this is out of control! Just stop this!" I screamed, my words echoing through the quiet room. I exhaled in frustration. This shouldn't be happening. As if I needed something else to worry about. I have Kira, L and now my father to worry about. Shit, it sucks to be right now.

My father walked over to me. If looks could kill, his definitely could. I gulped, scared of what might become of me.

L, right in back of my father, grew scared. I saw it in the expression on his face. But I held my head up high, trying to look fearless for both of us.

Then the unexpected happened.

My dad turned around, raising his fist towards L's jaw. I couldn't stand to watch. I wouldn't let this happen. I won't stand for it!

I leaped in front of L, right before the blow impacted his angelic features. My father's fist wouldn't stop, it was headed right for me, but before I had a chance to even think of what I just did, a burst of pain filled my face, sending me to the floor.

"Light-kun!" yelled L in shock and surprise. He sat next to me, my face expressionless.

He hit me. He just fucking hit me. My own father, who has never laid a finger on me, just sent me crashing down, my lip bleeding and my jaw in excruciating pain.

L caressed the uninjured part of my face. I looked up at him then at my father, a look of guilt playing on his face.

"Light…please, take your things from L's room and come down stairs. I'm taking you home." said my father bleakly. Matsuda jumped up from his chair and exclaimed.

"You can't do that, Chief! We need Light on our team! I-I'm sorry all of this happened. I'm so sorry."

So it was him. He told my dad about our secret. I sighed. I can't kill him, that part of me is dead and gone…well, almost.

"I am his father, he shall do what I say." said my father, his angry expression back on.

"Dad, I'm eighteen! I'm legally an adult! I don't need to take your orders!" I yelled, as I staggered, struggling to get up. Luckily, Watari and L were there to help me up.

My dad looked at me with disgust and shame.

"You're going home and that's final!" yelled my father, grabbing me from my shirt then pushing me back.

I scoffed and ran towards my room. Well, L's room. The place I considered 'home' for the past three months. I can't even recall my old home with mom and Sayu.

I opened and then slammed the door in pure anger when I reached our room, sliding down and hugging my knees. I let the tears come out. I have to leave. I have to leave my angel. I lost it. I lost it all.

There was a light knock on the door. I ignored it until I heard the melodic, monotone that I knew so well beckoning my name.

I opened it and saw that L, too, was crying. I held him in my arms and he held me in his and shared one of our last moments together.

Is this really the end? Can this really be happening?

Author's Note:

I'm sorry this chapter took awhile, due to a lot of issues with finances and family and school, this story was on the back-burner. But surely, I'll continue. It won't be as frequently but I'll try uploading something once a month or something convenient. I don't know, we'll see.

Gosh, I don't know why, but I really love this chapter. I have no idea why but there's just something about writing this chapter that stood apart from the rest. I'm really happy with this chapter. I mean, you get to see 'Light, the boyfriend' and how far he'll go to protect his angel, L. Even if it's risking his own relationship with his father and his dreams of creating a new world, his love for L is a lot stronger than anything and everything in this world. Aww, I want a boyfriend now. Man, I want my own Light-kun, now. Gosh, L, you're so lucky!

L: Duh!

Okay, then guys! Comments and whatnot, I want and need them to go on! Please! Heheh, I guess I'll see you all on an awesome, seemingly depressing, action-packed new chapter! Chapter 10, here we come!

~Cherryfreezie777 (Kelly a.k.a. 'Zaki')


	10. Reflections and Revelations

Disclaimer and other junk: Wow, chapter 10! I never would have thought I would have made it this far! Hah, take that society! I have made it past a chapter! *insert Kira laugh* Ahem, yes. I'm quite happy I've made it this far. Surely you are too, right? Right? RIGHT? Answer me!

Light: Never!

Me: Shut up, Light-kun or I'm going to make bad things happen to you through the power of Fan Fiction!

Light: …Sorry.

Me: Now, isn't there something you'd like to add on my behalf?

Light: Uh, Cherry does not own anything except for the words you see here and here. Death Note and its characters belong to its rightful owners. Also, this Fan Fiction is full of yaoi, cuteness, blood, cursing, mild violence, suspense and my infinite love for Ryuuzaki. If you don't like what you hear, leave immediately or I'll use my Death Note on you.

Me: That was lovely, Lighty. *hugs*

Light: Thanks, I guess.

Me: Now let's get this show on the road! Whoo!

Chapter 10: Reflections and Revelations

Silence. Silence and tears were all left scattered inside this room; the infuriating knocking outside this demented room disturbing the quiet that inhabited us. Our bodies pressed against one another's, holding each other for dear life, hoping we would never be torn from each others arms where we truly belonged.

But, sadly, my father hates who I am, who I've become. No, not Kira, the demented psychopath that inhabits my being, but a hopeless romantic whose in love with L, the greatest detective in this whole world. I really don't understand why it's so bad that I, a male, am in love with another male. Honestly, is there really a right or wrong way to love or fall in love?

L gripped tightly handfuls of my dress shirt, letting his silent tears fall down upon my covered chest. I held him tighter in my arms, kissing the top of his messy, black hair that I loved so much.

I didn't have much time, the knocking outside continued, signaling me to hurry the fuck up and get out. My dad said he's taking me back home. Home. Home? This _is_ my home, here with L. I can't bear the thought of calling another place home where I know L won't be there to hold me.

L looked up at me, sniffling and wiping away the tears the still flowed out of his obsidian eyes.

"Light-kun…let's try to make the best of things." whispered my lover in his monotone as he made the greatest effort to smile under all those tears. I sighed and petted his hair.

"You're right, angel. I mean, there's no way dad will let me stay here so let's try to make this a positive instead of a negative." L nodded and wiped the remaining tears with his sleeve. I held his hand and led him toward our bedroom, ignoring the pounding against the door.

L sat on the bed and I sat beside him, bringing him closer to rest his head on my chest. L sighed and started fiddling with my shirt, still in silence. But the silence wasn't at all that awkward, it was actually quiet nice.

Then he spoke.

"Light-kun, I love you more than anything." He said, as he made his way onto my lap. I smiled.

"Even more than cake?" I asked, jokingly. He giggled.

"Of course, Light. My love for cake can't even amount to how much I love you." He said as he placed a light kiss on my cheek. I smiled and blushed. I will always and forever love this man right next to me. Whether my homophobic approves or not, does he really have a say in whom I can and can't love? No. I make my own path when it comes to love and so far, I've found my angel; my sweet, sweet angel, L.

We sat there, in silence in that position for a while until I leaned in and dove in for a kiss. My lips and tongue completely ravished his, invading and memorizing every area of his sweet mouth. He moaned and whimpered, grasping onto fistfuls of my chestnut hair, gaining a groan from my throat.

My back hit the bed, making the springs creak. I kept kissing him with that overwhelming passion that took control over my body and then placed my hands on his bum, giving it a squeeze.

"Ah, Light." moaned L as we broke apart, the look of pure lust on his eyes. I licked my lips; he looked oh so delicious. I desperately wanted to trace patterns with my tongue all over his paper white body that belonged to me.

"L…" I whispered in his ear, giving a lick right after. He shivered on top of me, the pink blush that graced his cheek were now a bright red. He looked down upon me, looking like he was going to devour me. His lips were so close to mine and one step closer to my personal Nirvana.

But, alas, as close as we were to becoming one, my phone began to blast out its ringtone, Light's Out by Mindless Self Indulgence, which I found utterly annoying at this moment.

"Fuck." I thought to myself.

L sat up on my lap and I did as well, still holding him close to me. I finally, with a sigh, picked up the phone and surprised at the voice at the other end.

"_Light, where the hell are you?"_

"I'm still up here. Just give me a few more minutes to-"

"_Light, I don't have time for this! Get your things and meet me outside. Jesus, I even made Matsuda go up to your room to escort you out but I'm guessing you were too busy with L to even bother." _

I wanted to yell and scream but I just sighed.

"Alright, dad. I'll be right over." I said and I hung up the phone.

I looked at L; his eyes were darted on his lap where his fingers were twiddling, nervously. I sighed and petted his head.

"Everything's going to be fine, L. We'll work something out. I promise."

L sighed then looked at me, his eyes full of sadness and tears just ready to overflow from his obsidian eyes. It hurt just looking at him, knowing that this is most likely the last time I'll see him again. I mean, with Kira still controlling my body, I don't have much time until I die or lose my memories forever. I hope that God would at least let me keep the wonderful memories of L and me. I could care less about my original goal of becoming a god of some sort, I just want to happy.

"Light, you're leaving, aren't you?" said L, his voice low and his head still looking down. I petted his hair and slowly spoke.

"Yeah, I'm leaving soon. But there's something I want to give you before then." I said. L jerked his head upwards and looked at me. I smiled.

I got up from the bed and went over to the mahogany nightstand that was placed next to our bed. I opened it and could feel L's eyes staring at my back. I smiled as I pulled out the glossy strips of paper that graced beautiful memories that I hope I will never forget.

I'm not sure if he remembers these pictures; I've kept them safe ever since that day we went to the mall on our very first date. I remember he was hesitant in getting inside the photo booth but, in the end, he went inside with me. He didn't know what to do, exactly but after I kissed his cheek in the first shot, he knew exactly what kind of pictures I wanted as keepsakes. We actually ended up taking three strips of photos, all of which made me so very happy.

I even took one of myself alone because I want L to remember me, always. I want him to only think of me. Damn it, I know I sound selfish but I can't help myself! I'm in love with him and I just want to hold on to this feeling of love just a little bit longer. I might forget it all after Kira gets me.

"Light, what is it?" said L as he buried his face on my back which startled me a bit. I got up, hiding the pictures on my back, sat on the bed and smiled. L smiled a small smile and crawled up to sit beside me.

"L, do you remember our first date?" I asked, smiling at my messy-haired lover. He blushed and that small smile still playing upon his lips.

"Of course I remember, Light-kun! How could I ever forget such a perfect day." He said still blushing and his thumb resting upon his smiling lips. I rested my head on top of his and placed the photos on his lap.

L's face light up and he gasped in surprise. Maybe he'd forgotten about the picture or maybe he though I misplaced them but whatever the reason, he looked so happy to see those memories recorded on these shiny strips of paper.

"Oh, Light-kun, these are…" he didn't even finish his sentence before he tackled me down to the bed, holding me tightly and thanking me over and over again.

I chuckled and embraced him. His face was buried into my chest and then he looked up at me and smiled.

"There's something I want to give you as well, Light-kun." He said, still smiling. I smiled back and kissed his lips tenderly.

"There's no need to give me anything, my angel. All I need is you." I said as I buried my face into his messy black locks. L jerked his head upwards and pouted which just made him seem absolutely adorable.

"Please, Light-kun? I want you to keep something that will always make you think of me while you're gone." said L, his cheeks gaining a pink tint. I nodded and smiled at him as a reply.

L got up and walked slowly to the closet. He opened them and pulled out a box which has never caught my eye whenever I opened it. L walked back to the bed and sat beside me once more.

He handed me the aged box that seemed very fragile and delicate with all the years and the amount of damage it had.

"Open it." He said, simply.

Inside the box laid a perfectly made silver pendant locket. The locket was heart shaped and had a beautiful design engraved upon it. It was simply beautiful.

"Oh, wow, L! This is beautiful!" I said, hugging him in gratitude.

"You're welcome, Light-kun. I wanted to give you something precious. That necklace…is the only memento of my deceased parents."

I didn't know what to say or what to do. I mean, this is such a valuable and precious pendant and he's giving it to me?

"I love you, L and I promise that I'll treasure this as much as I treasure you and my own life." I said as I pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you, too, Light-kun. I'll love you till the very end." He said, snuggling closer to me.

Then my stupid phone rang, again.

"Light, there you are! Where the hell have you been?" exclaimed my father as I walked through Headquarters' doors, L right beside me. I had a messenger bad over my shoulder and a small duffle bag being carried by L, who insisted on helping me. But I knew from his pained expression, his head still looking down at the floor as we walked ever so slowly, he hated me leaving. Hell, I wasn't too fond of the idea, either.

"Sorry, dad, we we're just finishing up with the packing."

"Well took you damn long enough. Let's go." He said, his body already heading for the exit. I sighed and motioned for L to come along. We walked together side by side, in silence as my dad strode on, heading for the small, teal sports car he barely used.

I sighed. So this really was happening, after all? I have to leave the one I love for God knows how long, right? I can't say anything or ask for God's help since I am beyond redemption. Hell, in the eyes of sinister ghouls like myself, I _am_ God. But, as I came to realize thanks to L, I'm just as pitiful, resentful and disgusting as those I have killed. Even if I didn't witness their actual death, their screams as they were in their final moments ring through my head like an annoying song.

But, why, dad? If only you knew how much L has helped me discard this animal I have become, maybe you'd be more considerate of my feelings; my feelings for L.

I'm in love with a man. That can't be helped. But surely that can't be something to look down on. I mean, dad loves mom and I love L. What's the difference? We would both lay down our lives for the one's we hold so dear and close to our hearts. We're available to them at every whim. We would do anything for them. So why is it that it's so bad that I love L? Dad, you and I aren't so different.

"Alright, Light. Say good-bye and then we'll be on our way." Said my father as he shut the trunk of the car shut, carrying my belonging inside. I sighed and my hands trembled. No, I can't do this. Saying 'good-bye' to L is by far the hardest thing I have ever done. No, please don't make me do this! Please! I'll give up as Kira, I'll go to jail, I'd even die at my own cost, just as long as I get to stay with my angel.

But, as I got closer to L, I thought that maybe this was for the best. He won't be near me when I finally relinquish my right as Kira, protecting my true form from my beloved. Yes, I just need to do this as quickly as possible. L cannot find out about my identity. Never. I will take this to the grave.

L looked up at me, his obsidian eyes stained with tears. I held him closer to me and kissed his head. I really didn't mind the glares I gained from dad or the others. This was our moment.

"Light-kun…"

I placed my finger under his chin and brought it closer to my face until our lips touched in a tender kiss. But this kiss felt bitter. This kiss felt wrong. No, _I'm _the one who's wrong. I need him! How the fuck could I go on living a lie?

I grabbed L by the shoulders once our kiss finshed. L looked at me, his face stricken in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Light-kun?" he said, softly. That voice, so calm and sincere. No, I can't tell him. Not now. I have time.

I sighed and smiled at L.

"I love you, L. Don't forget about me. I'll resolve this problem. I promise." I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips.

"Do you best, Ryuuzaki. Make me proud." I said. L smiled and nodded.

" I will, Light-kun. Don't forget me."

"Never." I simply said. My dad honked impatiently.

"Come on, Light! We'll be late for dinner!" exclaimed my father. I quickly kissed L and hopped into the opened car.

I kept my eyes fixated on L, even when my dad turned on the car and we slowly sped off.

"I'll text you! I'll call you! I'll do everything I can to keep in touch until this whole ordeal is resolved! I'll see you soon, L! I promise!" I screamed. L kept running after my car, his hand outstretched and his face covered in silent tears. I reached for him, but alas, we were too far apart.

"We will meet again very soon, Light! I'll catch Kira and do my best! I'll make a better world for us both!" he said and he stopped running, waving instead. I smiled and blew a kiss at his direction. Then I sunk into my chair, running a shaky hand through my silky hair.

'Make a better for us both'? But I'm the one who's making it worse.

I sighed and looked out my window, gazing at the dark sky. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. 'Fuck you, Kira' is what I cursed in my mind.

"Light! There's my baby! You look so thin! Have you been eating properly? Was everyone treating you nicely?" my mother rambled on and on about my stay at Headquarters. I just nodded at everything. I was in no mood to talk.

"Hey, mom, I'm pretty tired. I mean, it's been quite a day, you know?" I said, scratching the back of my head and trying to look as genuine as possible. She bought it.

"Of course, dear. Why don't you go up stairs and get ready for bed. We can talk about all your adventures tomorrow." She said as she placed a kiss on my cheek and went to talk to my father.

I ran up the stairs and shut the door to my room.

"Hey, Light's back!" yelled out a familiar voice. Ryuuk. I smirked and tossed him an apple I managed to sneak out from the kitchen.

"So, how's the boyfriend?" said Ryuuk as he nibbled on the apple. I sighed and looked away, sitting on the edge of my bed. He chuckled.

"Well, you'd have to find a way to convince your parent's to be okay with you being all gay and stuff. I mean, you don't have much time before you know who comes and gets you." Said Ryuuk, laughing right afterwards like a maniac.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror, disgusted at my reflection.

"Hey, Light. It's been awhile." Said Kira, his gleaming red eyes piercing into me like a sharp knife.

"Wh-what's the meaning of this! Weren't you inside of me?" I exclaimed, getting closer to the refection of the other me.

He laughed sinisterely and sighed.

"Oh, Light. You really are an idiot. Didn't old Ryuuk tell you? As the days pass and you continue to contemplate whether or not to continue as Kira, I become stronger. Do you remember the pain I was able to produce? Well, now I could do that from a distance." He smirked. "I think we need a demonstration."

Suddenly, my knees felt weak and I fell on the floor. My face suddenly was smashed against my wooden vanity multiple times, a loud 'crack' going emiting from my face. I was suddenly lifted from my collar, but no one was there! How? How could this be possible?

The menacing laugh rang through my ears and I was finally set down.

"We'll leave the rest for tomorrow, my dear Light. Go and wipe your face. The blood really clashes with your beauty. But, even so, I'd take you." He said, mockingly. He laughed once more and his face was gone, replaced with the reflection of me and my bloody nose.

"How can you let him do this to me? Don't you have any say in this?" I yelled at Ryuuk.

Ryuuk just broke out in laughter. I sighed and cursed.

But as I was going to call it a night, I heard a familiar ringtone going off. My face suddenly got hot and I didn't care about my bloody nose. I leapt onto my bed and grabbed the tiny device with my shaky hands.

I flipped open the phone and put receiver to my ear.

"Hello, Light." greeted me the most beautiful voice in the world. I smiled and forgot about the blood that kept cascading down my ivory face.

"Hello, Ryuuzaki." I said.

We spoke for what seemed like a little while but was actually the whole night. Even when we had nothing to say, we didn't mind. I ended up falling asleep to his voice.

"Goodnight, my prince." He said softly.

But as fast as the phone line went dead, a voice sounding like my own whispered:

"You are mine, Yagami. Mine."

Author's Note: WHOOO! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! –dies-

God, I'm so so sorry it took so long. I've been dealing with a lot lately. I mean, I've been in and out of the hospital a couple times, my classes are getting harder, state-wide tests are drawing closer and I've been working on my cosplays.

But thanks to you, I've been given the strength to continue. Thanks! And don't worry, I'm working on chapter 11 as we speak and 'School Days' too.

Kira is becoming a main character in this story from this point on. Yay, he's not like Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh! Heh, what do you guys think of Kira? Love him? Hate him? Would you do him? Wait, don't answer that. O_O;

See you in chapter 11, guys!

~Cherryfreezie777


End file.
